Playing Cards with the Dead
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: Sequel to Flowers. The darkest of powers can imprison even the most brightest of loves. But maybe if they held the right cards, had the right tricks up their sleeves, then maybe their love can be a candle in the darkest of shadows. Niccaria! El fin!
1. A Stripping Celosia

**A.N. yay! I love sequels! I personally have never written one for my other stories, so first timer! Yeah! For all of those who were (or weren't) wondering, no, the darkest powers I'm talking about are not Kronos. I believe he is dead and gone. (well then whatever could it be?) Enjoy this story! We will have a new love in this story along with tons of Niccaria! Oh, this is just a filler for the next chapter. I don't think we should start it off on a sad note! No! a happy one! So enjoy!**

**This one goes out to my friend Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain who always gave me the best reviews! (and threatened me in most of them. Thanks for the motivation!)**

**Disclaimer: yay! I love these! No, I'm not Rick. So…I don't own Percy Jackson. Nor do I own Super Smash Bros.**

**

* * *

**

**Playing Cards With the Dead**

**A Stripping Celosia**

As Nico spent more and more time with Viscaria, the more he noticed the things he missed before.

Like, to name just a few, she has a temper. A _major _temper. You'd think he would've noticed it with how many times he's seen her angry, but compared to Hades, it was nothing.

Boy was he wrong.

"It's my fatal flaw." She said when he brought it up.

"_What?_" he asked, baffled.

"What, didn't think I had one?"

"No, no, no. Every hero has one. I just thought…"

"What?" now she was intrigued. And ready to be pissed if need be.

"Well, I dunno, that you loved flowers too much? I mean, it almost got you killed."

She relaxed. "I know. I thought that would be it too. But I met Athena once, and she said that anger is a powerful emotion, and it happens to be my worst _and _fatal flaw."

"But, with Clarisse, you were so…not angry."

She laughed. "I try to control myself, Nico. Isn't that what you are supposed to do? Fight your fatal flaw?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I suppose." not that he did, or anything.

"You don't?"

"No, I do." he lied. Of course he didn't.

Grudges were hard to fight off.

--

Another thing he noticed: Viscaria and her brother were a lot alike. Not just the little brother-and-sister characteristics that people have to use a magnifying glass to catch, they were _alike _alike.

He was even a year older. Sure, they had their little spats every now and then, and they fought and punched like normal brothers and sisters. They did it daily.

But they also showed rare acts of love and kindness to each other. If she asked him not to do something in all seriousness, then he wouldn't do it. If she cried (Nico wouldn't know, Viscaria rarely cried in front of him) then he would comfort her. No hugs or anything, he'd just say things to make her feel better. He could be a nice brother sometimes.

And you know how much she loves flowers? Their meanings and such? Well, Adonis had a similar disability. His were cards. He didn't do magic tricks (because he sucks. Trust me, Nico would know) But he taught card game after card game to Nico, ones he didn't even know existed.

And yes, each card had their own meaning. He didn't even know cards had meanings! Sure, the ace of spades means death or whatever, but Adonis got it down to where the ten of clubs meant something!

Between the two Ahura siblings, Nico now knew every meaning of card and flower there was. Sometimes it annoyed him, but he put up with it.

He was, after all, in love with one of them

--

Another thing he noticed. Viscaria was a _nerd. _Not the 'wear glasses and do my homework' nerd. The video game playing, movie watching, TV worshippin nerd.

Nico loved it. And in their huge freakin house? It was the best summer of his life.

Yeah, he visited Viscaria every other day.

--

At the moment, Nico, Viscaria, and Adonis were playing some _Super Smash Bros Brawl._

"Please! You think you can beat _me _with your measly little Star Fox?" Viscaria trash talked to her brother.

Adonis snorted. "We'll see, my young apprentice. I don't think your gay little Marth could touch this."

"Oh, it's on!" Viscaria called. "Oh, please Nico. I thought you said you've played this game before! Lucas? _Lucas? _He sucks!" she said as they waited for it to load.

"Hey! I bet I am gonna beat both of you." Nico smiled. Yeah, he knew Lucas sucked.

"You better not go easy on us, di Angelo." Adonis glared at him.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't" he smirked at them. Adonis had a feeling he meant it. That smirk was kinda creepy.

"Yeah, Nico. No pussy playing." Viscaria didn't seem to notice the scary smirk.

"Nico, shut your woman up." Adonis said.

Nico was about to say something to him, but it was done loading.

Oh, it's on.

* * *

"Nico! What the hell? I'm your girlfriend! You were supposed to go easy on me!" Viscaria yelled at him.

"Hey, 'No pussy playing.' I'm just following your rules, sweetie." Nico smirked at her.

"Dang, Nico. You just beat us with Lucas. Why don't you play as someone who we _all _know sucks?" Adonis offered.

Nico laughed. "Just softening the blow for when I beat you again?"

"No. You _will _lose this one. You're playing as King Dedede!" Viscaria and Adonis started to do the wicked witch laugh at the same time. It kinda freaked Nico out a little.

Nico held back another smirk. They didn't know how much he played this game, did they?

* * *

"Nico!" Viscaria yelled.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked innocently.

"Knock it off!"

"What? I'm just doing what you wanted me to do."

Viscaria took a deep breath. "I will kill you for this."

Adonis slowly got up off the couch. "I'll just leave you two alone…" And he fast walked out of the room.

Nico started to laugh. "I thought I told you I was good at this game!"

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were _that _good!" she hit him in the peck.

"Thanks for the compliment." she raised an eyebrow. "Hey, maybe you forget, but I was left in the Locust Hotel for many years. They had a Wii."

"Oh, shut up!" and she slumped on the couch, arms folded and in full sulk mode.

Nico tried to hold it in. He really did. But it kinda just…leaked out.

"So, should we play strip brawl? Whoever loses has to take an article of clothing off?" (hey, he's a fifteen year old boy, what did you expect?) Viscaria's head whipped to him, and she was glaring with bereavement in her eyes. "Kidding! I was kidd-" he was cut off. Viscaria lunged for him.

"You pig!" she shrieked at him.

He got up and started to run. Viscaria was hot on his heels.

* * *

Remember that life lesson I taught you about running and laughing at the same time? Well, add yelling to the list, and you pretty much need an oxygen tank.

Nico finally had to call it quits in the newly added flower room. He weaved through a few of the rows and rows of flowers, but collapsed on the floor after while.

"What…what were we fighting about again?" Viscaria crumpled next to him. They practically ran the whole house.

"Um…how much of a pig I am?" Nico offered. Hey, he was too tired to care if he was supposed to lie or not.

"Oh…yeah…pig." she muttered. He smiled at her.

"Sorry. Just slipped out."

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Hey, it did! Since when do I ever talk like that?" he reached for her hand.

She thought for a moment. "Never, I think. I guess you only get that way when you get cocky." She chuckled.

He pulled her closer, and she pulled herself onto his lap. His kissed her hair as they caught their breath.

"Here." she said after a while. She handed him a flower, a prickly looking one with neon orange colors.

"What is it?"

"You should know! I told you about it last week!"

"Hmmm…"

"Oh, come on! You already forgot?" she looked kinda sad, even though she was joking.

"Of course I didn't forget. This is a celosia. 'Silliness or Floppery.' Nice."

"Your welcome." she snuggled back into his arms.

He held the flower. As long as Viscaria didn't die every time she grew him a flower, and he didn't kill it every time he touched it, he didn't mind memorizing their meanings.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. was Nico too OOC? I think he was ok, since he just got a girlfriend and such, so he deserves to be alittle happy. But if it bothered you too much, just wait, I suppose…**

**REIVEW!! because this is my second Percy Jackson story!**

**Aces and Eights**


	2. Alone

**A.N. alright! So this is where the real story begins! Yes yes! I bet you are all excited (or not. Hey, I'm not one to be biased) ha ha ha ya! No prophecies in this one, though so I hope you all still like it! Oh, by the way, when we get into my characters heads, I try to make it as life like as possible. I argue with myself when I start to have certain thoughts, and I'm sure I'm not the only one. (if I am, well then now you know why I write it like that) so I have them argue with themselves, just so you know. On with the reading!**

**Disclaimer: Whew! Oh, what? Do I own Percy Jackson? Um…no. I wish. Do you?**

**

* * *

**

**Alone**

Nobody should have to be afraid to sleep in their own house. It's your safe haven. Your escape to the big bad world. It can be warm when the outside is freezing, and cold when it's too hot outside. It's like your own little blanket of happiness. You feel safe. Even demigods felt safe in it.

Nico decided to stay the night at the Ahura's; their dad wasn't home yet and they had tons of extra rooms, and Nico didn't really feel like going back to the Underworld tonight.

So he chose a room one floor under Viscaria, thinking that if anything _did _happen, he could hear her. The Ahura's house was slowly becoming a home to Nico instead of just a house. It was nice to know that he would have at least one home.

Nico fell asleep easy that night, thinking happy thoughts about a family, and of course, Viscaria.

--

Viscaria was thinking along the same lines. She was glad that Nico stays at her house sometimes and sometimes he doesn't. Distance makes the heart grow fonder.

And she was quite fond of Nico.

Anyways, as Viscaria stared at her ceiling, she couldn't help but think that it was very comforting to know that there was someone you cared deeply for right below you. To bad he wasn't on the same floor. The same room.

The same bed.

Stop, Viscaria! Get your mind out of the gutter.

But it was only the gutter if it's bad thoughts! I was only thinking that Nico should be in my bed _with _me. Sleeping.

Mmmm hmmm. That's all _anyone _ever thinks about doing when they have someone in their bed. _S_omeone they care deeply for. Even love. Uh huh. You were just gonna sleep.

Yeah! See? So there's nothing to worry about! I'll just go get him…

No! Go to bed!

Oh, shut up!

No getting Nico!

Fine, then my mind is going back to the gutter!

Whatever…

--

Viscaria was having the strangest dream. Men dressed in shadows crept into her room. They seemed to grow _out _of the shadows. Viscaria thought it was pretty. Shadows are so pretty. They came to her and put something on her mouth. It tasted like grapes.

The world slowly started to morph before her eyes. Wow. This is a big house. I wonder who lives here.

Ooooo, look. There are a lot of flowers in that room. So colorful. So pretty. I love flowers.

Hey, look! A window! I wonder why we didn't just use the front door.

These shadows sure are confused on where they're going. Don't they know the house is back there? That's where Nico and Adonis are!

Oh! Nico! And Adonis! I love them. I love Nico. I love Adonis. I love love love them! I wish they could come with me. It's so dark out here.

Hey, where are we going? I can't see anything!

I wish I would just wake up from this awful dream. Those shadows weren't just shadows anymore, they started to turn _into _things, and they're really scaring me.

I wish Nico were here.

* * *

Nico woke in a strange place. At first, he thought he was still in the Ahura's, but that can't be right. When he fell asleep, he distinctly remembers there being window on the walls. And a light. And he remembers falling asleep on a bed. He remembers having a strange dream where he was taken from his room and transported somewhere else, but that was just a dream.

Right?

Nico bolted up. He cataloged his surroundings, and what he had wasn't much.

Two beds. A little room where a toilet was enclosed. A sink. A shower.

Um…did he fall asleep in the prison room of the Ahura's?

No. They don't have a prison room.

So that means…

He's in a prison.

Oh, shit.

--

Adonis woke early. He had a strange feeling that something was wrong with the house. Sure, it was quiet. But it was a mansion, and was bound to be quiet sometimes.

Bt he usually woke to the sound of Viscaria snoring loudly, or maybe her making some food, or even her and Nico talking.

Nothing.

Maybe they aren't up yet.

Adonis went down the hall where Nico was sleeping.

Nothing.

Maybe…he left. Yeah, something came up. He had to leave in the middle of the night.

He went up a winding staircase where vines of flowers wrapped beautifully around it.

He opened Viscaria's door.

Nothing.

Maybe…Maybe Viscaria went with Nico. Yeah. Yeah.

But maybe not.

Adonis started to panic. Where could they be? Outside?

At six o' clock in the morning? Maybe. But probably not.

So he would wait for them. Yeah, wait for them.

--

Nico started to pace. What the hell happened? He was sleeping peacefully in his warm cocoon. Then he wakes up in a prison. A terrible prison.

Not the kind that mortals have. This one had no light. A steel door. No bars. Nothing.

And Nico could sense the monsters. Why would he be in a prison that holds monsters? Was he in the Underworld?

No, his dad wouldn't allow this, and Nico could escape. He's done it once before. But he couldn't this time. This dark hole was no part of the Underworld. This was a terrible place. A much more scarier place. A much more darker place.

Nico had to stop his thoughts before they got out of hand.

But once he stopped his jumbled thoughts, he finally heard what was going on.

Nothing.

There was absolutely no sound. Anywhere. It was a deafening silence. Nico curled himself into a ball.

He soon was lost in the overwhelming silence. And he was all alone.

--

Viscaria woke out of her haze. Her obscure eyes tried to focus on what was around her, but what she saw couldn't be right. She had her hands being held behind her back, and she was being led through many gloomy and lonely corridors. She heard the awful cries and tears of the souls behind those ethereal steel doors. She was instantly saddened. Where was she?

She tried to look at what was behind her, but once she turned her head, she was pushed to the ground. Hard. She even drew blood. She hissed in pain, but bit back her tears. Don't look weak in front of your enemies.

They ripped her up roughly. She tried not to cripple to the floor again. She could only hope that the place they were taking her to was close. She couldn't hold back the tears for much longer.

She was cold. She was sad. She was angry. She was hurt. She was alone.

They stopped at a door and thrust her into it. She fell on her already cut up knees. She only let out a small yelp.

It was so dark in here. And she was alone. She let the tears flow, and she sniffled.

"Viscaria?" she heard a small voice ask.

* * *

Adonis waited. All day. Almost all night. He knew he was gonna go crazy if he didn't admit that something was going on, that something wasn't right, and that something happened to his sister and Nico.

He started to panic, but it passed quickly. He ran to his room and grabbed two items; a drachma and his lucky deck of cards Viscaria had gotten for him on his tenth birthday. He started to play with the deck nervously while walking to the fountain out front. He needed to IM someone, and he only knew two other people at camp.

He only hoped that they would answer. If they didn't, then Adonis would be left…

Alone.

--

"N-Nico?" She asked, and her heart bloomed. Maybe she wasn't alone.

"Oh, thank the gods." There was a flurry of movements, and suddenly she was being hugged.

"Nico." She sighed in relief, and the tears burst like a damn. She wasn't sobbing, just had the tears cascading down her face. She was just lucky that the arms of Nico were holing her together or else she _would _fall apart.

"Sh. It's ok." he kept muttering to her, rubbing her back, finger combing her long black hair.

She just kept nodding. The tears kept falling. "W-w-where are we?" she stuttered through her tears.

"I don't know." Nico said. He lifted her up. Her knees buckled. "Whoa." Nico grunted as he caught her. There wasn't much light to see in the room, but she could see his eyes, and they were instantly angry. "They hurt you?"

"They pushed me down. No biggie." No need for Nico to already get killed because of her.

"No biggie?" he growled. He paused for a long moment, sighed in defeat then led her to the bed. "Come on. Let's lay down. We need some sleep."

Well, at least he didn't say it was only her that needed sleep. She didn't need another place to be alone in. Even if it was her subconscious.

He sat her down. Like she couldn't do it herself. Like she was too weak to do it. Like she wasn't capable. But she wasn't mad. It felt nice to be taken care of, even if it was in the most terrible place she'd ever seen.

Nico was about to say 'Top or bottom?' thinking that she wanted her own bed.

She laid down on the bottom, and he took that as his answer. He started to get up, but she grabbed his shirt.

"Stay with me?" She asked innocently, but Nico heard it. He heard how scared she was. And he didn't really want to leave her alone again. He nodded.

He lay down beside her, pulling her back against his chest. She sighed. At least she could find little comfort in this place.

Nico placed his arm around her waist, barricading her to him.

Nico didn't really want to think about how lucky he was that she was pushed in the same cell as him. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen to them or how they were going to get out. All he wanted to think about was that Viscaria was here, and that maybe this place wasn't as dark as he thought.

* * *

**REVIEW!! Because I want you too!**

**Aces and Eights**


	3. The Joker Beats All in War

**A.N. sorry! Really! We're having like a monsoon season here, and the powers been going of. Then I had to go to work at like 7 this morning so I didn't have time to type it, but now I have! Yays! So I hope you enjoy this one! It will answer (I think) most of your jumbled thoughts… oh, and for the most part, Percy and Nico aren't that far apart in age in my story. Cuz if Nico were fifteen, Percy would be twenty, and he couldn't be in it, so for the sake of my story, they are only like one-two years apart.**

**By the by! K, so those of you who have looked at my profile know that I love Bill (true blood) if anyone out there is aloud to watch it and does, then I just want you to know something…I just wanna cry for Bill every freakin episode! I just watched a super sad one and felt the need…sorry…**

**Disclaimer: Hey hey hey! Wait…you said no? so I don't own Percy Jackson? Psh…whatever man!**

**

* * *

**

**The Joker Beats All in War**

War. The card game kind. That I know of, there are two ways to play. The classic way is to lay down the cards, whoever is the highest takes the loot, yes? Everyone knows that. Simple rules, simple betting. You bet for your card to win, even though you don't know what it is. But we also don't know what our opponents have.

All the other card games don't work like that. You know what cards you have, you know what you are betting for. Why is it that we change the rules for War? Is it because it's a guessing game? That nobody knows what they are dealt, so they just have to wing it?

Maybe it wasn't just for the battles that this game was named after.

--

Nico woke before Viscaria. He still had his arm around her, tight. That was when he noticed.

Oh my gods, I'm touching Viscaria.

Oh my gods, I'm in the same bed as Viscaria.

What am I supposed to do? Stay here? But it's suddenly way to hot to just stay right here.

Um…maybe I'll just 'accidentally' wake her up-

Oh no. She's moving her leg. Oh jeez, it's touching _my _leg now. It's so hot in here!

Oh jeez. What part of her _isn't _touching me?

He had to get up, now. His face was about to boil from all the newly required heat, and soon it was consuming his body. He had to get off this bed. Now.

He started to move, but Viscaria snuggled closer. Oh hell. Now his toes were getting hot. Get off the bed, dammit! Wake up, Viscaria, before I burst us both into flames!

He lifted his leg, about to move around her, but that put him in an even more awkward position.

Viscaria shifted again.

Dammit.

Nico was then saved by the obnoxious pounding on the door. He even sighed in relief, although he knew that what ever was on the other side didn't deserve nor want is thanks.

Viscaria jumped out of bed, totally unaware of Nico's previous position.

"What!?" she snapped at the door. Ya, Viscaria isn't a morning person.

The door flew open. Armor walked into the room, no head. Well, of what Nico could see.

"Come!" it barked. Nico wasn't stupid. Viscaria was about to protest, but Nico put his hand on her lips. He pulled back quickly, still not recovered from the bed incident.

"Sh. No need for us to get in trouble. We should just do what he says." I don't need any more bruises on you, Nico finished silently.

She rolled her eyes. They followed the man in armor.

It was still to dark in the halls to see, although Nico noticed as his cell door closed that the rooms were being lit by something. No windows, doors, or lamps. But they were still lit. Strange.

Armor pushed them through many twists and turns, finally stopping at, _not _a very large set of oak doors like most horror movies and books. Instead, it was actually just a glass door. You could see through it even. Viscaria reached out to touch it, but her hand was slapped back, hard.

They walked into the room, Viscaria rubbing her now bruised wrist. Nico sighed.

"Ah. Our new comers. Come, make yourself comfy." They heard a voice say. It was a very soothing and seductive voice, one that makes you want to do whatever it says, even if that means jumping off a cliff. They instantly sat.

"Welcome to my prison!" A teenager appeared. The room was shaped kinda funny. It was round and had many ancient and rubbled-out columns surrounding it. At the front there was, yes, a stage. And on that stage appeared the figure of a man. They couldn't see any colors, just shadows. "Yes, my wonderful prison! And can you guess who runs it?" he asked like they would get a prize if they answered it right.

"Um…" Nico started.

"Yes! Exactly! It is run by monsters! And I am the head monster!"

Nico and Viscaria sat in silence as the figure just laughed and laughed…

* * *

Adonis hoped it worked. He didn't think he would have anything left if this didn't work.

God, he's beginning to sound like a girl.

He kissed the gold for luck and threw it in the rainbow, just as Viscaria had taught him.

When it asked him who he wanted to speak with, he said, "Percy or Annabeth, Camp Half-blood."

He heard a sound that was closely resembled to an annoyed sigh, and soon the rainbow went all shuffly, and he was soon looking at Percy and Annabeth. They were eating, and Percy blew chunks when he noticed Adonis.

"Adonis! What are you doing?" Percy asked. Annabeth scowled at him while wiping ABC food off her face.

"I need your help. Something has happened to Nico and Viscaria."

"What!?" Annabeth yelped. "What happened? Are they alright?"

"Um, I don't know. That's kinda why I'm here." Adonis muttered.

"Do you have any idea as to what could've happened to them?" he heard a voice, but it wasn't either of theirs.

A girl appeared, very angry looking, brown hair and battle armor on. Adonis flinched and tried not to grimace.

"No. That's why I came here. To ask if anyone else would know." Adonis didn't want to sound like he was talking to a crazy person, all slow and enunciated. But Viscaria really hates this chick, so he didn't feel too bad about it.

"And who are you?" she snapped at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Adonis." he replied sharply, mimicking her stance. He heard some snickers on the other side.

"Oh gods. Your Flower Girl's brother, aren't you? Man, she's annoying enough on her own, and now I find out she has a _brother?_"

"Why is she annoying? Did she grow you a bad flower? Maybe a weed?" he asked.

She glared. "You know, you guys really know how to piss me right off."

"You don't make it as hard as you'd like it to be." he said easily. She looked ready to strangle him, going as far as reaching her hand out. She glared one more time at him before turning and leaving.

"That was fun." Adonis grinned. Then he remembered the task at hand. "Would you guys help me find my sister?" he asked, no preamble. He needed the help, no pussy playing.

"Of course." Annabeth said. "You're getting kinda fuzzy, we'll IM you later if we get any news on where they are. If we don't get any leads by tomorrow morning, we'll just have to wing it."

He nodded his thanks, and he brushed the rainbow away. He sighed and sat at the edge of the fountain, twiddling with his cards.

If they didn't IM him back, he'd have to wing it on his own.

* * *

"Run by…monsters." Nico repeated.

He figure nodded. "Yes. Lovely, isn't it?" They thought it was rhetorical, but after waiting for a minute, Nico figured he'd better answer or they'd be sitting all day.

"Can I ask why you decided to have a prison be run by…monsters?" Still hard to get down. Maybe if he had some sugar.

The figure stepped into the light. He seemed normal to them, blonde hair, regal sharp features, and rich people clothes. Nico instantly hated him. His ears weren't quite normal, more elfish.

Then the teenager smiled, and Nico paled. He had millions of fibers of teeth. Not like whale's teeth where they were too small to be deadly, but were closely compact.

This young man's teeth were closely compacted, the tops were blackened to a deadly shade, and they were sharper than any knife he'd ever seen. And they outstretched his mouth so much, he was like a clown who could never stop laughing. Like the Joker. The Chelsea Grin with teeth.

"Yes, excellent question! I decided to have it be run by monsters, and I decided I would hold you gorgeous half bloods in it."

Viscaria opened her mouth to ask why, but he grinned at her, all teeth included, and she shut her mouth tight.

"Why half-bloods? They are easiest to capture. See, I originally thought 'Go Big or Go Home' but I thought _too _big. I thought I could take the Gods to this prison." he paused, waiting for a reaction that never came.

"Yes, shocking, I know. I can tell you are surprised by your gasps. Yes, I thought I'd take the Gods here. All they ever want is for us monsters to do their bidding, to do things so that either terrible things will or won't happen. It's a classic story, really. What I'm doing, of course. The pet gets tired of doing its masters bidding, so it bites the hand that feeds. Except the Gods never feed us, so it's not like we're breaking a natural code or anything." he smiled at them again. "We don't want to be bossed around anymore. And since we can't take the Gods themselves…"

He waited for them to fill in the blanks. All he got were blank stares.

"Oh come on! Throw a dog a bone, here!" he still waited.

"You decided to take their children." Viscaria finished for him reluctantly. His eyes flashed to Viscaria like he'd never seen her before.

"Yes, my gorgeous flower. I will take their children."

Nico held back his natural code of growling at him.

"May I ask your name, my flower?" he smiled slyly at her. Nico tensed and actually did growl, but kept it quiet. He took comfort in Viscaria's discomfort and the clear loathing in her eyes.

"Only if I may ask yours." she got out strained. Like she wanted to cuss and swipe and kill this man. Or maybe that was just Nico's thoughts.

"Of course. My name is Atrum Lupus, but you may call me just Atrum."

Viscaria nodded. "And you may call me Not Interested."

Nico figured that Atrum would laugh. Monsters always do. "Yes, well, I guess it's too bad I already found out your name, my flower."

She glared at him with a death wish in her eyes. The death wish was of course, for Atrum.

But he just did his Chelsea Grin again. He turned to Armor. "Take them to their new posts. See that they get to work immediately and efficiently." And Atrum was back to the shadows. That seemed to be where everyone lived here.

Thinking about shadows got Nico thinking about another thing. Or person.

"Viscaria."

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"I think I know a way out of here." he whispered to her. Armor was too armored to hear, anyway.

She grinned (a normal, heart warming one) and, much to his surprise, kissed him right there. "Oh, I knew you would come up with something!" she grabbed his hand, and they were led out the glass door.

Nico couldn't help but think that glass doors seemed to be more scarier than huge oak one's anyways.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. yes yes! Atrum is very bad!**

**REVIEW!! Because Bianca will be in the next one!**

**Aces and Eights**


	4. Ten of Spades: It's No Coincidence

**A.N. okey dokey! Yay! Here is this chapter! (in case, you know, you couldn't figure it out yourself…) I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, I know it's no flowers for the dead, but trust me, it'll get better! (I hope, for everyone's sake) but if you already like it, then your in for a treat! (I think) I like parenthesis! **

**Oh, by the way, his name is pronounced 'A (like the fonz) Lis (like list without the T) Alis' it's for later.**

**Oh, right now I'm kinda getting really obsessed with True Blood, so anything strange or weird that are in my A.N.'s it's from that show!**

**Disclaimer: You know, the strangest thing happened to me today. I was told that I don't own Percy Jackson. Ya, it was a surprise to me too.**

**

* * *

**

Ten of Spades: It's No Coincidence

Nico didn't know if he had ever worked this hard in his life. Sure, he's been in a war and had to raise the dead and break out of prison and fight blood thirsty monsters, but those were everyday stuff. This was a _job, _and he's never done that before.

Actually, he's exaggerating. This wasn't that hard, but it sure as hell hurt.

He was in charge of cleaning all the armor of the monsters. They were caked in mounds and mounds of blood (Nico shuddered at the thought of how it could have possibly gotten there.) He had to clean ten of them a day.

Viscaria had other duties somewhere else. Nico might not have her, but he at least had company. When the guards pushed him to his work station, they pointed to another boy by the pool of water and said "He'll show you what to do." and they left.

Nico walked up to the boy. He seemed the same age as him, maybe older. He had dark brown hair that flew in his eyes constantly along with everywhere else. He was tall and lanky with sharp bone features everywhere, even on his face. His eyes were a light green, and they seemed to eat up your soul.

"Hey." the boy said with a soft southern accent. "Do I need to show you what to do?" he drawled.

Nico nodded. He rolled up his sleeves. The boy showed him, and they began to work in silence.

"I'm Alis." he started.

Nico nodded. "Nico."

Alis smiled, and Nico was surprised to see his teeth were actually all there, straight, _and _clean. "Cool. How did they get you?"

"Sleeping."

"Ah. I was one of the first ones they got. They took me in broad day light. Idiots." He switched out his now very clean chest plate for a shoulder one.

Nico nodded again. "Yup, I've been here for almost a year now."

"A _year_?" Nico asked, incredulous. Dang, he didn't know it was around that long.

Alis nodded. "Yeah, they stopped taking people for a while, you know, so that people'd think that we'd just disappeared. Now they're startin again. They'll probably stop in another month, then start again."

"How do you know?" Nico asked.

"Cuz I've been here for a year."

Nico went back to his work. "Right. A year. I'm sorry." Alis nodded, and he went back to his work too.

He better get back to his room fast. He didn't want to end up being here a year too. He just knew that _if _he were getting out, he was definitely taking Alis with them.

* * *

Viscaria stumbled back to her cell. Nico was already there, laying on the bed with his hand over his eyes. "Hey." she said as she went onto the top bunk.

"How was your first day?" he asked tiredly.

"Terrible. You?"

"Terrible. I met someone cool, though."

"Yeah, me too."

They laid silent. Viscaria even started to drift, but Nico started to mumble something.

"Hmmmm?"

"I should call Bianca."

"Yeah. Good idea. Maybe in the morning."

She heard the springs of the below bed start to move. "No, now."

Nico got down and sat cross-legged on the floor. He bent his head down, and it got quiet. Then some silver started to appear, and then it just blinked, and in its place was a girl.

Nico fell over in exhaustion. "Nico?" Viscaria slinkyed onto the floor. "You ok?" she asked.

"Nico?" Bianca walked towards him, her translucent glow making the room seem like it had star light. It calmed Viscaria down, and suddenly she wanted to sleep.

Nico forced himself up. "Hey Bianca."

"Where are we? Why did you call?" she said. Ya, dive right into the deep end.

"I need your help." Nico said, and he explained it to her.

"Of course I'll help. Why aren't you just shadow traveling out of here?" she agreed quickly. Nico smiled a small smile and laid down on the stone cold floor.

"Too tired. I could barely get you here. I could kill us if I shadow travel."

"Ok, Nico. I'll help you." Bianca said. She turned to Viscaria. "You must be Viscaria. Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." she said to her, smiling softly.

"Nico sure made a fuss over you dying, you know. I think he may l-"

"Hey Bianca. Maybe you should go help us instead of chattin it up with Viscaria, eh?" Nico said from the floor.

Bianca grinned, and it lit up already bright face. "Of course, little brother. I'm on my way."

She blinked out again, and Viscaria and Nico finally went to sleep.

* * *

"Anything?" Adonis asked. Annabeth had just Iris-messaged him. Percy was sitting next to her.

She shook her head sadly. "Nothing. We asked around all night, even getting into a few fights. I'm sorry Adonis, I don't know-"

She was cut off, and Adonis lost his picture by a flash of silver. His rainbow cleared, and he saw a…ghost?

"Percy, Annabeth. I know where Nico is." the ghost said.

"And Viscaria?" Adonis asked, worriedly. She better be with him or Adonis would-

Bianca jumped and turned around. "Yes. She is with him. In a prison run by monsters."

They took the news in silence as Bianca told them what Nico had told her.

"Oh." Who new that one little word could have so many meanings.

"Yeah." Bianca looked down. "Will you help me? I can't really do…anything. Except take you there." her voice saddened. Percy nor Annabeth took notice to her tone, but Adonis heard. He kept it to himself, but heard it none the less. She sighed softly. Another thing unnoticed to all except Adonis.

"Of course. We'll meet you at your house, Adonis."

Oh good. Now he doesn't have to force them to take him.

The rainbow flickered again, and soon all Adonis was looking at was the crystal clear water of the fountain. Hopefully it would stay just the chlorine water of a fountain.

Adonis didn't want to add tears to it if they didn't find Viscaria.

* * *

"Ready?" Percy asked Adonis later that night.

"Yeah." Adonis said distractedly. He was too busy looking at Bianca. She was really pretty, long black hair and Hispanic features. She was translucent and glowed a vibrant silver, but that didn't change the fact that she was really pretty. She shuffled her silent feet and looked at the ground.

"That's Bianca di Angelo. Nico's sister."

"Ah. Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." she said. He was surprised to hear her normal.

They stood silent for a moment. Then Percy whistled and winged horses showed up. Adonis widened his eyes, but didn't voice his admiration.

"What's that, Adonis?" Annabeth noticed his deck of cards.

"Oh. This is my lucky deck of cards. I really like cards." Adonis admired his deck like it was the only think he had left.

It was though, really. The only thing left he had of Viscaria.

"Cool." it was actually Bianca who said it.

He smiled at the cards. "Pick a card." he fanned it out for Annabeth.

She rolled her eyes, but still took one. "The ten of spades."

Adonis paled. "Wow. What a draw." He swiped the card back and put the deck away.

"Why?" Percy asked.

Adonis shook his head. "The ten of spades means 'Misfortune and worry. Imprisonment. Unwelcome news.' a very bad draw, but a huge coincidence that you picked it."

Percy and Annabeth just rolled their eyes and mounted their horses.

"What?" Adonis asked as he carefully mounted his.

"You Ahura's have way too much in common."

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p. we're getting somewhere! We're gonna start working on the Adonis/Bianca relationship now! Yays! (for those who want to have that relationship to happen!)**

**p.s.s. Don't discriminate! Vampires were people too!**

**REVIEW!! Huge self esteem builder**

**Aces and Eights**


	5. Seven of Spades

**A.N. yay! Sorry so long to update, I was having a joNny depp filled day, watching public enemies and then sleepy hollow. And I know I said tons of Niccaria, but I feel I'm not exactly writing them write, so we're havin a more of a Adanca (Adonis and Bianca) story. and another twist in the story no one's gonna see comin! Sorry if y'all wanted Niccaria! But I don't want to play with Nico anymore, I wanna play with Bianca! And my other OC's! mua ha hah ah ah ah and ya this one is kinda short, but they'll get longer again! hold your horses!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson. But time spent wishing is time wasted, so I don't own it and don't wanna!**

**

* * *

**

**Seven of Spades**

**The Worst of All Burdens**

Nico was starting to worry about what Viscaria was sent to do. He didn't mind going to his station; he had Alis for company. At first, Nico thought he was a sad boy, and Nico could sympathize with him. Alis is that, yes, but not quite.

He's not really sad, per se, more just timid. Shy. Nico didn't have a problem with that. He was too. Nor did he have a problem with the fact that he was truly a southern boy. Always nice to woman, never talking harsh to them, holding doors for them, calling them ma'am, you know, all the polite gentlemanly things. What Nico did have a problem with was the fact that he did it even to the monster woman. How could you be nice to something like that? But Alis was raised that way, so Nico lived with it.

But Viscaria didn't have such luck. She wouldn't tell Nico where she was working. The first couple of weeks, she was good at hiding it. He couldn't even tell there was something different with her, except she wasn't smiling as much and she was really quiet. But Nico was too, so he didn't pass it off as anything strange.

But then the nightmares came. She started to whimper in her sleep, and soon it was giving _him _nightmares. Sometimes she would trash in the bed so much that Nico often times had to go down to her and hold her during the night, just to make her stop the sobbing.

He was getting really scared. He really wanted to know what she did. When he finally worked up the nerve to ask Viscaria, her eyes went into the abyss and all she said before the rest of her was succumbed to the blackness was, "They make me watch them eat. Then I clean it up."

Thinking about what Nico found off some of their armor, he figured it wasn't just raw meat they tore apart. It wasn't even dead meat.

He started to have nightmares too. He could only pray that Bianca hurried. He didn't think Viscaria would last that long.

* * *

"So, Adonis, why do you love cards so much?" Annabeth asked him as they set up camp for the night.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Why does Viscaria love flowers so much?"

Annabeth shrugged. "She was named after one?"

"Yes, but so was I, and you don't see me covered in flowers." He countered.

"True. But you are like your sister, what with the looking up the meanings and such. Why?" She asked. They were surrounding a fire, Percy and Annabeth huddled together, Adonis across from them, and Bianca a little farther off to the right. She hasn't talked much since they landed. No, scratch that, she hasn't talked at all.

Adonis flipped through his cards. "I guess I just think it's cool. To have one card mean so much."

They all stared at him as he played with his cards.

"Does the ace of spades really mean death?" Bianca asked.

"Among other things, yes. A very unlucky card."

Soon, it was awkward around the fire. It just didn't seem right for the dead to ask about the death card. Fire flickered across everyone's faces, soon licking up the night.

"Anyone wanna play a card game?" Adonis tried to lift their spirits.

"Not now, Adonis. I think we'll just hit the hay." Percy said. Him and Annabeth both walked away form the fire.

Now it was just Adonis and Bianca.

"You wanna play a card game?" he asked her, not really thinking it through.

She smiled at him. He didn't need a magnifying glass to tell that it was a sad smile. "I can't. I can't touch anything. I'd just go right through it." She explained, then she looked back at the fire.

"Oh. Right." He flipped through the deck again and pulled a card at random. He looked at it, and didn't know if it was a true draw, or another coincidence.

"What does that one mean?" She asked.

"Seven of Spades. Means 'Loss of friendship or loss of a friend. An unexpected burden. A warning against losses and sorrow.' A very sad card. But all the spades are sad and terrible cards." he shuffled it back into the deck.

Bianca nodded, still lost in the flames.

"Would it be too personal to ask how it happened?" Adonis asked. It wasn't really killing him, he just didn't want to sit in silence anymore, and it was the first question he thought of, which he regretted right after asking because her eyes saddened. Again. "Never mind. Don't tell me. I'm sorry I asked. I'll just go to bed now." He got up quickly, his face no longer hot from the fire, but burning from his embarrassment.

"No, no. It's ok. There was a giant robotic thing attacking us. We were on a mission to save My Lady, and we had to go through the God's junk yard. Percy wanted to be the one to go, but I didn't want to see him die. I didn't want to see anyone die. I thought I would be ok, that I would live. But I didn't. But it doesn't really bother me. I died a hero instead of living as a coward."

The fire seemed to be the only thing in the world at that moment.

Adonis had all the normal questions anyone would have. But he wasn't just anyone, and he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Well, at least at some things. The only thing on his mind at the moment was that she has the seven of spades up her sleeve. An unexpected, and terrible burden to have. He reached his hand out to touch her, and it was already to late once he realized he couldn't touch her.

His hand passed through her, and it was the coldest thing in the world. Like looking at the moon while your underwater in the Antarctic ocean in the dead night of winter. He wrenched his hand back.

Bianca flinched. He did too. That was a mistake. He lowered his eyes. "I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight, Bianca." He didn't realize he whispered.

He left her by the warm fire.

--

Bianca stared at the fire, hoping it would just lick up her sorrow with it's long, beautiful tongues.

There are people in this world who cannot feel emotion. People fear for them, fear that if they can't feel emotions, then they can't feel anything else. But they can still feel physical pain, the only pain they can live with.

How Bianca wished she were one of them. She didn't really mind that she was dead. Since her dad was the King of the dead, she had certain rights. Privileges. Like being here, for example.

And while she was in the Underworld, she felt like a normal person. She could feel both physical and emotional touches. But being up with the living, all she can feel are her emotions. After a long time of only your emotions gracing your heart and soul, you yearn for more. You want the wind in your face, the fire to burn. The touches to tickle. The breeze to make you shiver.

But now all she has are her feelings. And the main one she's been having is sadness.

She wanted Adonis's fingers to touch her arm for the shortest of breaths. She wanted to feel the heat of fingers course through her body like they were the only thing in the world.

But that's not how it works. She gets to live with the feeling of wishing, desiring for those things to happen. But they never will.

She gets to live with the sight of fire, not the heat of its flames.

She stared at the fire, willing it to move higher and higher, licking up all the night, and leaving in its place the ashes of her own sadness.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. sorry if I got her death wrong, I didn't have time to look it up.**

**REVIEW!! Because it's the right thing to do**

**Aces and Eights**


	6. The Golden Rule Doesn't Pick Sides

**A.N. hey hey! How are y'all doin? Sorry, anyways, here is this one. I still don't know how I'm gonna get the action in this one, so there probably isn't gonna be much. Just the stuff happening at the jail, I suppose. Happy reading! Oh, and please review, I know this isn't as good as the first one (hell, it might not even be good) but I still enjoy to read your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do believe that this question has already been answered. Again? Ok, I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**

* * *

**

**The Golden Rule Doesn't Pick Sides**

"Nico." he heard. Normally, she does mutter his name in her sleep. At first, he didn't know she was having nightmares, so he thought 'Huh. She dreams about me.' But then she would wake up screaming, and he knew they were nightmares. Then he thought 'Great, she's having nightmares about me.' and he was depressed for a day. Then he actually picked up her tone. 'Oh. She wants me to protect her from her nightmares.'

A flattering and heart swelling notion. A scary revelation. What does she dream about that he has to protect her from? Did he want to know?

Not really. All he wanted was for them to go away.

"Nico." he heard again, and he knew she was awake. He crawled down to her, wrapping his arm around her shivering body. She was running a major fever, and her breaths were in gasps.

"Shhh. What's the matter?" he said soothingly to her, rubbing her shoulders.

"I can't do it anymore."

He knew what she was talking about. "I know."

She shivered again, but there wasn't even a chill in the room. "I'm not going to make it tomorrow."

"Ok." Nico thought about what he could do. Only one thing came to mind that seemed even remotely close to working.

"What am I going to do?" she whimpered.

"Hey. Hey, I have a plan. Just go to sleep. I'm right here."

Her shivers stopped. "Yeah. Yeah, your right here."

He'd always be right there.

--

Nico put his plan to action the next morning. He started to bang and bang and bang on the door.

His pounds vibrated the whole room, but didn't disturb Viscaria and her dreamless slumber.

"What?" he heard them snap outside the door. He stopped.

"I wish to speak to Atrum!" he yelled back.

They opened the door quickly, grinning at him with the game of death in their eyes. "Of course! Any who wish to speak to Atrum have the right! All who go to visit him, however, never come back. Say goodbye to your cell mate, dear. You won't be seeing her again."

They led him out of his room, not bothering to let him do as he was told. But he had a feeling he would make it out alive.

They led him to that dreaded glass door. Atrum was sitting in one of the chairs that were in rows surrounding the stage. He looked up and smiled at Nico.

But Nico was a little confused. Right before he noticed Nico being led in, he was looking at the floor, and Nico swore he saw Atrum's eyes have emotion in them_. Actual_ emotion. He couldn't tell _which _emotion, only that there was one. No conniving villain should have emotions. They should only have revenge.

"Ah. Nico. Always a pleasure." He even bowed to him. "Your father wasn't nearly as bad as the other gods. He rarely used us." Atrum patted the seat next to him, and the guards pushed Nico to the seat. "Leave us." Atrum shooed them. They left, no complaint.

"So Nico, how is the prison?" Atrum asked as if it were a normal 'How was school?' question.

"Terrible. I-" he started, but Atrum cut him off.

"Yes. Terrible. I did not anticipate this." Atrum stared back at the floor.

Nico was more than just surprised. He didn't even know a word to describe how shocked he was. Atrum didn't _anticipate _the _terribleness _of the prison, and he actually looked _sad _about it.

"P-pardon? You didn't _anticipate _this?"

He shook his head. His gruesome teeth looked viciously beautiful as he talked. "No. I only wanted to take a few. Show the gods that we don't always need to be bossed around. That we should have some fun too. Not killing people or anything. Just, you know. Normal monster stuff."

Like killing people? Nico didn't ask that, even though it was on the tip of his tongue. He let Atrum continue.

"But these monsters I hired. They are too much, too terrible. They do not care for anything, for anyone, sometimes not even for themselves. I fear it has gone to far, and the monsters will turn on me."

Nico was hit with another wave of surprise. Just the other day, Atrum had looked evil, like he _enjoyed _what was going on here. Now he looked…not evil.

"Have you ever heard the term 'Stockholm's Syndrome' Mr. di Angelo?" Atrum asked.

"When the victims start to sympathize with their captures. Start to fall in love with them."

Atrum smirked, and his teeth shone. Somehow, they didn't seem as scary anymore. "Yes. It can go the other way around as well. I believe I have got a heavy case of it, to where no amount of medicine can help me. I still believe the gods should not treat us as if we are nothing, but I don't think taking their children is getting us anywhere."

Nico was then filled with grief. He looked at the ground. If the gods have not come for them by now, then maybe they never will.

"Alis has been here a year." Nico said out loud. If his parent, Aphrodite, has not come for him, then she probably never will. No one was coming for them. Nico was just lucky to have a dead sister to help. Yeah, sure is lucky to have a dead sister.

Tears stung his eyes, but he held back. He did, however, sniffle.

"Yes, Alis. He was actually the one who had me first hesitate. I saw how he could be nice to the women and women monsters alike. How can one who was captured be so nice to their captor?" Atrum's eyes burned holes in the floor. A dog trotted in with beautiful white fur. It went to Atrum. "Ah. Why hello, _mi amor._" he petted the head of the dog.

Silence descended into the room. "Um, Atrum? I have a favor to ask you."

Atrum was lost in the dogs fur. "Hmmmm?"

"I was wondering if you could change Viscaria's job. She's starting to get sick, and having terrible nightmares. I think she won't last much longer."

He snapped out of his trance. Now his eyes burned at Nico. "Change her job? What is it?" he seemed really worried about her, and Nico's jealousness rose like a life jacket.

"Clean up duty for the monsters lunch time." he said coldly.

Even Atrum flinched. "Yes. They get quite gruesome. They even take live bait. Live human bait." Nico flinched as well. "I will switch her job. She may even help you, if you like. You work with the armors, correct?"

"Why are you being so nice?" now Nico was starting to doubt which team Atrum really was on.

Atrum lowered his eyes, and the shadows danced across his face. His teeth kept showing as he talked, mesmerizing even Nico. "I fear the monsters will turn on me soon. I will not leave this place with only enemies."

Nico thought maybe it was too late to think he could leave this place with no enemies. Maybe he wasn't even going to leave this place at all.

* * *

"Viscaria." Nico nudged her. She stirred.

"Mmmm." and she turned around.

"Wake up, Viscaria. I come with good news."

"What?" she snapped at him. He smiled slightly.

"You don't have work there anymore. You can work with me."

She woke up completely. "Really?" She seemed so excited.

He nodded. "I worked it out with Atrum."

She scowled at the name. "I hate that guy." Nico didn't agree with her. She noticed. "Don't you?"

He reached for her hand. "I cannot hate a man who has the same fear as me."

Viscaria let it drop.

Nico lay next to a sleeping Viscaria that night at look at the darkness around him, studying it's nothingness.

Atrum used to be a scary monster who thought he could get what he wanted. (Like Viscaria) Nico had trained himself to hate him. But then Atrum changed. He was now a man who was scared that the monsters will come an get him in the dead of the night.

At first, Nico thought him a coward. He was running away from what he had created. But he wasn't. When he told Nico that he still believed the gods to be unjust to them, Nico knew that he was no coward. He just bit off a little more than he could chew. Understandable.

Another thing had occurred to him. He now understood how Alis could be so nice to the monster women.

He treats them on how they act. Sometimes, they act like women, so they are treated like one. But when they act like monsters, that is how they are treated.

It's the golden rule. Most people just don't choose to follow it.

Nico decided he should start. If he had started a prison to get back at the gods and suddenly it went hay wire, he knew he wouldn't want to walk out of there with enemies.

He wouldn't want to walk out of there alone.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. didn't see that comin? Well, neither did I. adanca next chappie! Questions? I have answers! You know what you gotta do!**

**REVIEW!! P-a-r-t. Why? Because I gotta!**

**Aces and Eights**


	7. The Moon's Blade Cuts Deep

**A.N. hey hey! I know all of you didn't know that Atrum was gonna do that, but neither did I! I just knew that once I wrote him, I fell in love with him! So I had to write him better! Hope you enjoy this! we're having a little bit of both worlds in this one, Niccaria and Adanca moments! yay! **

**Disclaimer: Hello sir. I would just like to inform you that today will be my last day. And that you I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**

* * *

**

**The Moon's Blade Cuts Deep**

Adonis didn't exactly know what to do. This was the system. Bianca would point them in a direction and the horses would take to the sky, but Bianca wouldn't come. She can't really touch the horses. She'd just meet them when they landed. After a while, they would land, and Bianca would point in another direction, and the cycle would continue. It was only the second day! Sometimes, they would get lost, and would have to turn around. Sometimes, things would attack them. Adonis and Bianca would be bench warmers as Percy and Annabeth took one for the team.

He didn't mind it as much as Viscaria. Sure, while it was happening, he wished he could help. But he wasn't half blood, so he couldn't. Him and Viscaria are half-brother and sister.

They were setting up camp. It was getting tense.

"Are we close?" Adonis asked.

"Not really. I might have to go back to it, just to make sure we are going in the right direction." Bianca said. Still, she stared off into the distance, except this time it was at the moon.

"Ah." Adonis started to get his cards. Whenever he would start to miss Viscaria, he would look at his cards. That always made him feel better.

"Wanna play a card game?" he asked. Cards were his game. They also calmed him, made things not seem as bad.

Annabeth must have noticed that in his eyes. "Sure. What shall we play? I only know a few."

"Hmmm. Poker? Rummy? No, no, gin is better." He could have gone on and on just naming games to play.

"How about gin? I can do that one." Percy said. He went to there make-shift table. A tree stump.

He was about to deal when he remembered. "Um…Bianca? Would you like to play?" he asked. She tore her gaze from the moon to them. She looked right at Adonis.

"No thank you. I can't play." Back to the moon.

All of a sudden it was really important to him that she played. He became desperate for her to play. "Sure you can. It's a simple game. All you do is-"

"No, I mean I can't touch the cards." The night sky seemed to darken for Adonis. The sliver of moon in the sky was the only light, though the fire grew great flames. Adonis didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." but he didn't.

He dealt the cards, and the only words muttered by anyone the rest of the night was 'Gin.'

* * *

Nico heard a scream. He jolted up from his napping position, and scanned to room for her. "Viscaria? Are you alright? What happened? Are you dead?" of course she wasn't. But Nico was still asleep, so he couldn't help the words tumbling out.

"No no no no!" She breathed out fast. He looked around and caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were excited. Not the 'I've gone crazy!' excited. The 'Christmas morning!' kind.

"What is it then?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

She gestured for him to come down. Once he touched the ground, she grabbed his hand and led him to a corner of a room. She spread her arms to it, displaying it.

"It's a…corner." he didn't quite know what to do here…

"No! Look at the ground!" he did, and saw the ground.

"Oh now I see. Um…the ground changed color. Great." Maybe she has gone crazy. But then Nico examined the change in color, and realized it was dirt.

The whole room was made out of steel and iron, and here was some dirt. He followed the trail of dirt, and found that in the corner, there was a patch of dirt. Not a big patch.

But big enough to have a flower grow.

"See? I can grow flowers now!" and she looked so happy. Nico smiled at the dirt. If she could find the light in the darkness by just a patch of dirt, then it wouldn't be too strange to say that her smile made the room blinding to him.

Then he caught another color on the floor. It was deep red, like rubies. Like blood.

He grabbed her hand fast as lightening. "You hurt yourself?" he was suddenly very angry. Why did she hurt herself so she could grow a flower? But he wasn't mad for long. She has been through enough. They both have. If a little blood and dirt was the price to pay for making yourself happy, then it was a price worth paying.

"Yeah. There was a crack. I picked it." she withdrew her hand and put her bloody fingers in her mouth.

"Let me see. Don't want infection." he was still kinda mad, but not really. "They're fine." He stared back up at her. She didn't take her hand back.

And he didn't give it back. Instead, he brought her fingers to his lips. Slowly. Viscaria's breathing sped. Quickly.

He kissed her wounded fingers. Softly. Angel kisses.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth went to bed. Bianca stared at the moon. Adonis looked at Bianca.

It was she who talked first. "Viscaria is your sister?" she sounded different.

He nodded. She didn't see. "Yes."

"Nico loves her."

"Yes. I know. A lot."

"Really? I knew he did. I knew it! The way he looks at her…"

Adonis hadn't really heard Bianca talk with such passion. He rarely heard her talk, and when she did, she seemed restrained. Matured. Like she was already an adult. Like she was a hunter.

This was the first time he had seen her actually look and act her own age. She got this way talking about her brother. It made Adonis happy. Why? Who knows. Maybe because she looked so sad before. Now she looked normal.

He smiled. "Yeah. I hear he gave her flowers."

"No!" she gasped. She seemed so happy, so shocked. So full of life.

Adonis half smiled. "Yeah. He gave her all the flowers that meant 'I love you.'"

"Lie! You lie! Nico wouldn't do that." She folded her arms and mock glared at him. He even saw a ghost of a smile on her lips. Ha. Ghost. No pun intended.

Adonis smiled wider. "It's true. He even went out and picked them himself because he knew that Viscaria hates fakes flowers."

Her eyes widened, and she laughed a little. "No way! That doesn't sound like Nico!" she shook her head in amazement.

Adonis fully grinned now. "Yup. Then, later, he gave her a flower that means 'Will you dance with me?' and he knew that it meant that! And he danced with her!" He was careful not to mention anything about death. It might ruin her good mood.

Bianca laughed. "No boy would ever do that! Not even one as crazy as Nico. You _have _to be lying!"

He laughed too. "I'm not! Viscaria told me!"

Bianca froze. Then she slowly went back to the moon. All good humor gone. "You ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

He didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she wanted to be alone. "Goodnight, Bianca." he whispered. He was sad. What did he say to make her go back to the living dead?

* * *

Bianca always found that the moon was like a gateway. A gateway to her old life. The one where she was still alive, and had just joined the hunters. The hunters always reminded her of the moon.

Looking at it was like looking into the would-be future. She could see herself living, being a hunter. Next to Zoe. Next to Artemis. To all the hunters. She was filled with sadness. And indecision. If she had not died, the visions in her moon would be true. But other things wouldn't have happened.

Like all the things that had happened to Mount Olympus wouldn't have happened. It's like the butterfly effect. But that stuff was important to the gods. To the half bloods.

What was important to Bianca? Nico. And hearing how much he had changed, well, she just couldn't find it in herself to wish that that didn't happen.

If she were still alive, she had a feeling that Nico wouldn't have met Viscaria. That would not be good. He never would've given her her flowers.

And if Nico hadn't met Viscaria, then they wouldn't be at that prison, and Bianca wouldn't be going to their rescue. With Percy. And Annabeth. And Adonis.

Adonis. She wouldn't have met Adonis.

She wasn't with the hunters long enough to rid her mind of the thoughts of boys. She was close, but not close enough.

And if she hadn't met Adonis, she wouldn't be having these thoughts. It's because of him that she is both glad and not glad that she is dead.

Glad because of the afore mentioned reasons with Nico.

Not glad because she can have feelings for a boy, but she can't do anything about them. She can just have her feelings.

Invisible tears fell down her cheeks. It hurt being dead.

--

Adonis didn't like that Bianca could be closed off so easily. He wanted her to be laid back, wanted her to be a normal teenager, wanted her to be happy to talk about her brother.

But she closes off too fast. He was just lucky enough to see her smile and hear her laugh before she folded in on herself again.

They would be occupying his soul for the remainder of his dreams.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. I love it when guys kiss everything better…**

**REVIEW!! You know you want to**

**Aces and Eights**


	8. Blushing Orange Lilies

**A.N. sorry! so sorry! my stupid internet stopped working RIGHT when i was about to post, and it's still not working, and the computer is completely broken, so i have to type this on my laptop which only has internet when i can plug it in on my bros x box! whew! so ya, i'm not havin a very good time here, but i know what it feels like to want another update on a story, so i tried and i got it! yays! on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Man! i never get tired of this question! i don't own Percy Jackson!**

**

* * *

**

Blushing Orange Lilies

"Marive. Always a pleasure to see you." Atrum greeted her.

"Yes, yes, Atrum. I don't have time for our silly meetings. What's this I hear about a di Angelo being held here?" She looked eager, and her eyes looked crazy. Atrum might not have been scared of her, but he was scared for Nico.

"Um...yes. We have a di Angelo here. Nico." Atrum could only hope that didn't mean anything to her.

Whoops. Guess not.

She clapped her hands in joy. "Yay! Oh how I missed him. I have no need for Orpheus anymore. He dimmed to my eyes when Nico came along."

Oh dear. Atrum was really afraid for Nico now. "Yes, well. He already has a cell mate that he seems quite taken to. So, about what you'll be doing, how ab-"

"Cell mate? Taken to?" she thought for a moment, her tail flicking aimlessly. She snapped her fingers. "That brat! I thought I killed her! I must go to her and finish this! Where are they?" she went to the door, but Atrum beat her to it.

"No! No, you may not kill any of my subjects." Especially the ones he liked. "How about you leave them alone and go work in the torture room, yes? Won't that be fun?"

"Will Viscaria be there?" She looked so excited. Atrum now feared for Nico _and _Viscaria.

"Um, no. But maybe some other half-b-"

"I don't want other ones! I want Viscaria with her head on a plate!" she screeched.

Atrum flinched. That made three people who he feared for. Nico, Viscaria, and himself.

"Yes, well, you'll have to stick with the..._non_ Viscaria's for now."

She glared at him. "But-_eeeep!" _she them hissed and batted her paws at the new animal that entered the room.

"Ah, Natasha. Aren't you just radiant today!" Atrum pet her long white fur, smirking.

"Get that beast out of here!" Marive cried, practically crawling away from it.

Atrum tried really hard not to laugh. To no avail.

She glared at him. But all he could think to say was, "To get out of here is through that door."

Marive left, furious. Atrum just laughed and laughed...

* * *

Nico and Viscaria sat by the corner.

"Which one?" she asked for the millionth time.

"I don't know, whichever you want!" Nico said.

"But it'll be my first in like...ever! So tell me, which one?"

"It doesn't matter which one I want, which one do you want?" Nico was starting to get annoyed.

"Nico, I need your help here! It'll be out first flower!"

Nico couldn't be that annoyed. She did, after all, say _our _flower.

"How about your name sake. Viscaria?" Nico offered. Her eyes softened.

"Is that the one you want?" She asked softly.

He nodded, smiling. "Yes."

Green sprouted out of the dull brown dirt, and soon a viscaria covered the corner. They both looked at it.

"We'll get out of here. I promise." Nico said after awhile. Their hands had somehow found each others.

"I know."

The flower seemed to filter through the whole room, taking out some of the sadness.

There was a knock on the door that shattered it all.

Nico got up. "Um…yes?" Why were they knocking on the door? They're in a _prison. _

Atrum walked in. "Nico, dear Viscaria. I come with bad news for you."

Nico could only think of one thing that would make Atrum come and deliver the news, and he had a feeling it wasn't good news. "What?"

"It seems you have a new enemy here."

"Is it you? Have you turned on us again?" Viscaria asked, standing up and inconspicuously wiping the dirt off her hands.

He smiled, and she took a step back. You can't really get used to a deadly smile like that. Unless you were Nico, of course. "No, my dear, I could never turn on you." Nico clenched his fists. It's just a little flirting, and it's obvious that Viscaria is uncomfortable. It'll be ok. Don't go wacko and start hitting Atrum. Breathe.

"Well then, who is it?" Nico asked, just to get Atrum to stop looking at Viscaria. She sighed in relief when his gaze was off her.

"It is Marive, the creepy cat lady." That was the first time Nico had ever heard Atrum speak in non-formal. It kinda surprised him out of the shock that Marive was here.

No such luck for Viscaria. "What?! Marive? Oh no! What if she knows I'm here? What if she finds me? Oh, and tries to curse me again! No! Nico!" she walked over to him and hugged him. He caressed her back, now really worried that Marive was here.

"Um, yes indeed. She does know that you are here." Atrum said, and Viscaria held Nico tighter. "I will try to keep her away from you, but I can guarantee nothing."

She nodded. No more words were spoken. "I'll leave you alone, then. I suppose I shall see you tomorrow, see if Marive has given you any trouble." And he left.

Nico and Viscaria stood, hugging. No longer was a viscaria in the corner. Now it was an orange lily. Nico knew what it meant. It was one of his favorite flowers, not one of his favorite meanings.

Hatred. Disdain. He knew exactly how she felt.

* * *

"How much longer till we got there?" Adonis asked.

"I would say about…three to five days. A week at the…" and she trailed off.

"What was that?"

"I don't know! I keep thinking I'm taking us in the right direction, but then it turns out to be wrong! What if they're playing tricks on us?" Bianca said, flustered.

Adonis sighed. "I wouldn't know. Maybe you should ask Nico." He didn't say it in a mean way, just a helpful way. Good thing that was the way she took it.

"He's sleeping right now." She said simply.

They sat in silence again. "What should we talk about?" Percy asked.

"Um…books?" Adonis asked. He would've said 'card games, but he had a feeling he'd be talking to himself if that was the case.

"Yeah! I love books!" Annabeth said excitedly. "Have you…ever read 'Hawksong?'" she asked.

Adonis rolled his eyes. "My sister is in love with that book. I didn't read it."

Bianca actually participated in this conversation. "I love that book!"

"Right?!" Annabeth scooted closer to Bianca. "Isn't Zane just the best?"

They went off talking about it for about ten minutes, Adonis and Percy looking at the fire.

"Ever play 'Assassin's Creed?'" Adonis asked him.

"Yeah. Good game."

"Great graphics."

"Altair is awesome."

"I love the leap of faith."

"I know. Who can just land like that in a pile of hay?"

"Exactly! And that ending!"

"I hate how the game ended! Biggest cliff hanger in the world! I can't wait till November!"

"Me too!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing." Percy said.

"Really?" Bianca asked, suspicious.

"Just a video game." Adonis said.

"Oh." Bianca actually smiled at him. He was beyond shocked. "So, Annabeth, ever read 'Tithe'?"

"Oh my goodness! Yes! I thought no one had ever heard of it!"

Off they went.

Adonis and Percy stared at the stars.

"Ever play 'Fable II'?"

"Yeah. Good game."

* * *

Percy and Annabeth went to bed again.

Adonis was really tired, but he wanted to see if Bianca were still in a good enough mood to talk.

"Ever read 'Hatchet?'" Adonis asked.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah. It's more of a boy's book, and I probably won't read it again, but it was still good. After I read it, I wanted to go out and buy a knife."

Adonis laughed. "You did? Why?"

Bianca widened her eyes, and lowered her head, embarrassed. "Because…I didn't want that to happen to me, and if I didn't have a knife, then I wouldn't be able to survive."

Adonis smiled, his brown eyes twinkling and his raven hair blowing in the slight wind.

Since when did Bianca start to notice small things like that? She looked to the forest, Same as always. Boring and black. Back to Adonis. Whoa, she could even smell him.

What is going on?

"That's a smart plan. Did you get a knife?"she noticed a slight accent in his voice. French?

What the hell? When did her hearing pick up like that?

"N-no. Couldn't find a good enough one."

He nodded. "Well don't worry. I have two knives with me, so if our Pegasus's ever have a heart attack, I'll have enough knives for the both of us. Sound good?"

Bianca didn't mean to smile so much. It felt as if she were betraying her lady. But, then again, she was dead. It didn't really matter what she did.

She grinned at him. "Sounds good."

He stood up. "Well, I'm sorry, my dear, but I best be off to bed. Goodnight."

He only said 'my dear' because that was usually what he said to Viscaria when he went to bed, so it just slipped out. He blushed. "Um, yeah, goodnight." and he left.

Leaving Bianca with her raging thoughts.

But only one seemed to be running laps and laps through her mind.

Bianca had blushed. She didn't think that she would feel it because she has flushed many times before, and she didn't feel anything. (while she was dead, of course)

But this time she did. When he said 'My dear' and he blushed, she did too.

And she felt it.

She _felt _it.

By gods, what is Adonis _doing _to her?

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. oh no! marive is back! And Bianca is starting to feel things! yay!What's gonna happen!?**

**REVIEW!! Helllllllllo?**

**Aces and Eights**


	9. Solitaire, Draw Three

**A.N. sorry for the longish wait! I know I usually update faster, but with the whole internet thing down and such, it gets kinda hard! Happy reading! this one is short, and for that, i'm sorry! but it's one of my favorite ones so far, so maybe for you too, yes?**

**Disclaimer: well…I own a dog! A cute wittle doggy named Rusty! But I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Solitaire, Draw Three**

"Come on, Viscaria! Just say it." Nico said, holding back laughter.

"No! You can't make me! I should've never told you in the first place." And she went back to cleaning her armor intently. Alis and Nico laughed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. We do it." Alis admitted.

"Yeah, but you're boy's! It's ok for you! Not for me!" Wow, that spot was really caked on there.

"So? Girls do it too."

"Whatever! I'm probably the only one!" Viscaria was blushing. Was it hot in here, or is it just Viscaria?"

"Say it, or we'll tell camp once we get there." Nico bribed.

She threw the chest plate back in the soapy water, splashing it everywhere. "Fine! I, Viscaria Ahura, play and enjoy playing Pokémon! There, now leave me alone!"

Alis and Nico collapsed into laughter. "I don't even play that game! I used to, but not anymore." Alis said.

Nico shrugged. "Eh, I'll still play it."

"Still play what?" a purr emitted from the back of the room. Everyone froze, but only Nico and Viscaria paled.

"Still play what, my dear?" She tried again, putting her paw on Nico's shoulder. He brushed it off.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Than what was it you were talking about so much before?"

"Nothing."

"Oh dear. Why is it you are only talking in one word sentences?" she tried again to touch his shoulder, and he swiped it off. Smacked it off. Same thing.

"I'm a man of few words."

She laughed. "I knew I liked you for a reason, Nico darling."

"Knock it off!" Viscaria shouted. Does she have like some skin disease? She just can't seem to get her face off of the 'Majorly Red' setting.

Marive turned to her, glaring. "Yes. I knew you were here. Atrum thought he could hide you from me, but I have my connections. And I will only follow Atrum's orders if he is in the room. Since he is not anywhere near here…" she brought her hand back, ready to strike.

"Marive! What do you think you are doing?"

"Speak of the devil." Alis said.

Marive's hand flew down. "Ah, Atrum! How…_convenient _of you to show up just now."

"Yes, yes. Very lucky. I hear you have a job to attend to. Somewhere else." He teeth were whiter than usual, and that made them more deadly looking. And with that glare, whew. He even scared Marive.

"…Yes. Somewhere else." She turned to Viscaria. "This isn't over, my dear." And she fled the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I had her under surveillance, but she got away."

They all nodded, Viscaria pale with fear (oh look! She changed colors!), Nico red with rage, and Alis…just looking normal.

"Do me a favor, Alis?" Nico said, strained.

"Yes?" Nico was a little frightening looking.

"Don 't be nice to her. Ever." And he went back to cleaning. After a few moments, everyone did.

* * *

Adonis was playing solitaire. It seems no one likes to play card games when they're on a mission to save someone they love, with the chance of dying. Go figure.

"What are you playing?" Bianca asked. She thought she could handle it. That blushing feeling only has happened once. It kinda scared her, so she shied away from Adonis for a while. No talking, no eye contact.

But the more she tried to stay away from the blush (and Adonis) the harder and harder it got to fulfill that whim of hers. So she thought she'd start small. Just talking. Like before.

"Solitaire."

"Oh. I knew that." She was embarrassed, but didn't blush. Look! We're making progress!

"Yeah." He concentrated on the game. She watched him in silence.

"Why do you draw three? Can't you just draw one?"

Adonis laughed. That surprised her. What surprised her more was the effect it had on her. Her 'Super Senses' kicked in again. "My grandpa always got mad at me when I did draw one. He said that was cheating. So, to make him happy, whenever I went to his house, I would do draw three. And I would always lose."

She tilted her head to the side. She never noticed before, but Adonis had a nice laugh. He should do it again.

No! Take things slow, Bianca!

"So why do you still do draw three?" Why is this important again?

He glanced up at her. His eyes may have been brown, but they were _really _brown. Like dark chocolate. They made her breathe-that-she-didn't-even-need hitch. Stop it, Adonis! Your making it harder than it needs to be!

"I still do draw three because…well, I suppose you could call it obsession. I'm not _obsessed _with solitaire, but I do want to win. At first, I did win draw three after I played it day after day after day. But then, when I tried to go back to draw one, it wasn't as fun. I knew I could win with that one. With draw three, I don't know if I can win or not. Makes the whole game experience more fun. Hard and annoying, but fun."

She nodded. She was actually the one who left first that night. "Goodnight Adonis."

He didn't even look up, although she could see him frown. Was it at the game, or at her leaving? She didn't put much thought into it. She had other things on her mind.

That whole 'Draw three' speech Adonis gave got her thinking about what she was doing.

Right now, she was doing Draw One. Keep Adonis at arm's length. Like before, when they first met. It was easy, and she knew she could win.

But then she played her first game of Draw Three. When Adonis made her blush, and she felt it. It was a hard game to play, but, now that she thought about it, it was kinda fun. Really fun.

And then she tried Draw One again. And she knew she could win, and suddenly it wasn't fun anymore. Easy. Arms length away.

She didn't want that. She's tasted (felt) blood and she wants more.

So now she's gonna stick with Draw Three. Hard. Annoying. Fun. And what does she win after playing the game day after day after day?

Adonis.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. yay! Bianca's pushing boundaries! And viscaria isn't the only one, I play it too. Laughing is accepted!**

**REVIEW!! Might make me update faster…**

**Aces and Eights**


	10. Faster and Faster the Flowers Grow

**A.N. okey dokey! I was quite surprised on the reaction I got for playing pokemon! Yay! I ain't the only one! Long live haunter! Mua ha ha ha ha…eh hem…so this chapter will be intensely funny (I think) so enjoy! No Adanca this time, but next time! Maybe…you'll see. Tell me if you want Adanca next time, or Niccaria.**

**And if y'all wanna see pictures of this infamous Bill I speak so much about on the show True Blood, take a look at my profile! At the bottom! The first one don't really work, so I'll fix the link, but the other two do! So look at them if you want!**

**Disclaimer: Man knows the price of everything, yet the value of nothing. Women know everything! Like how I don't own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

**Faster and Faster the Flowers Grow**

Viscaria woke out of a dead sleep. She was curled up against Nico (the nightmares were bad tonight) and suddenly he jolted awake.

"Hmmmm…?" and she scooted closer, hoping her body heat and nearness would make him lay back down.

"I think someone is at the door. Maybe Atrum…" and she was out again. Don't ask how she can sleep so heavily in a place like this.

Mumbles and phrases poked at her consciousness, but she didn't pay attention to most of them.

"…why me?"

"…Marive wants…so I had to…"

"Better me than…"

"…neither of you…"

"…do I go?"

Silence.

"Now?" she heard Nico ask. She decided to listen more intently.

"I'm sorry Nico. If I didn't let her do this, all of them would turn on me."

What are they talking about? Where does Nico have to go? What does this have to do with Marive?

She shuddered at the name.

"What do they do to you in there?" she heard Nico ask. She bolted up in her bed. It was too dark to see anything or anyone. Only voices outside or next to the door. If they were talking about what she thought…

"I do not know exactly. I didn't really want the room here in the first place, but you know how monsters are." Atrum tried to joke. He even laughed a little, but Nico stayed silent. "Er…right."

"How long am I in there for?" he whispered.

"I don't know." Atrum whispered back.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. Then the darkness consumed every part of her soul.

She knew exactly where Nico was going. She had seen many go in the room, but most don't come out. But the ones who do come out, they are never the same.

Twitchy. Blinky. Jumpy. Crazy.

The four dwarves of the torture room.

* * *

Viscaria was cleaning with Alis, waiting for Nico to return.

"You think he'll make it out?" she asked. You can't help yourself. Sometimes thoughts just enter your head, and when you are most nervous is when they come streaming out.

"I think he'll make it out." He sounded very sure of himself.

"You think he'll make it out…ok?" she gulped. Tears burned her eyes. It was very hard for her to just wait it out for him to come back from the torture room. What were they doing to him? Was it as bad as her first job? Or maybe even worse?

The tears slid down. She didn't know what she would do if Nico were gone from her.

Alis stopped scrubbing. He went and hugged her. "There is no need to cry, my friend. Your love will make it out of there, and he will be ok. Ok?"

She nodded. "Ok." They went back to work. "You know, he saved my life." She said.

"He told me you fell off your Pegasus and he caught you." Her body water bill was gonna be high today because she couldn't quit the water works.

"That too. What else did he tell you?"

"That he fought some over sized Griffen's too."

She nodded. "Anything else?"

He thought for a moment, no longer scrubbing while he thought. "No, that was it. Why, did he do more?"

She smiled softly and nodded. Hey, she was already crying, why not take it to the extreme? "Yeah." She stopped cleaning. "He did more."

"What?" Alis whispered.

"He brought me back to life."

Alis was speechless. Viscaria even had it in her to chuckle at his expression before she went back to her silent tears.

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if he can bring someone back to life from the grave, then I'm sure he can get out of the torture room dancin'"

Viscaria smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

Alis blushed and went back to _really _cleaning. "Yup." Hey, that's what friends are for.

* * *

Atrum walked in the room, Nico trailing behind.

"Nico!" Viscaria cried, and she ran to him. Atrum stopped her.

"Um, Viscaria? Now probably isn't the time."

Now she really looked at Nico. First, she cataloged his skin to make sure nothing was out of place or bleeding. Everything fine there. Then she studied the expression. Yeah, it was vacant, emotionless, blank. She expected that. But what got her were his eyes.

His terrible, terribly frightened, crazy eyes.

Her breath hitched. "Nico?" she said softly, frightened.

He turned his eyes to her. She flinched. His eyes were even more scary looking at her. And most things that are frightening to the eye are the same things that you can't stop looking at.

"Normally they do whippings and stuff. Physical damage. But this time Marive was in charge. I…I don't quite know what they did to him. I think they…" he trailed off. Nico had started to walk over to the sink type things, and he started to clean.

Viscaria walked over to him. "Nico? Are you…ok?" she glanced at Alis when she asked this. He looked just as scared as her.

But no one was as scared as Viscaria. He turned his head to her slowly, and his eyes made her eyes sting once again. "Oh Nico, what did they do to you?" She brushed the bangs out of his face. He went back to cleaning. "What the fuck did they do?" anger entered her voice and the tears cascaded down her face.

Keep in mind that Viscaria doesn't believe in swearing. At all. And did she just say 'fuck'? Yes. That means she's angrier than ever.

"I'll just leave then." Atrum said, but he didn't leave, not yet. "I'm…sorry, Viscaria." And he did leave after that.

"Nico? Please talk to me." She tried again. Who cares about the damn armor? Not her! She wants to know what those bitches did to her Nico, dammit!

He looked at the water. That was when she gave up hope. Nico was gone. She slowly fell to the floor, and began to ball her eyes out.

"Acacia!" Nico yelled. She lifted her head off her knees in utter confusion.

"Excuse me?" and acacia was a flower…

"Platonic love, concealed love. I love you, by the way, Viscaria."

"W-what are you talking about?" that was the first time she heard Nico say he loved her out loud. She would've been soaring if she knew that it was actually Nico talking.

"Adonis. Recollection of life's pleasures." He belted out really fast.

"Aloe. Wisdom and integrity." No pause, no breathe. She looked at him as if he were more than just crazy.

"Why are you saying flower meanings?" Viscaria asked. Alis just looked…baffled, yet again. What else was Nico capable of?

"Allspice. Compassion. I love you, Viscaria." He was talking so fast, he words started to mesh together, but she still caught them. His eyes started to blink quickly, and his hand would clench and unclench faster than his words.

She blushed. "Um…th-"

"Alyssum. Worth beyond beauty. That would have been a great name for you, Viscaria. You are worth beyond beauty."

She blushed deeper. "Um…yes, well-"

"Amarath. Fidelity."

"Nico. Please stop-" she tried again. He was really scaring her.

"Abor Vitae. True friendship. I love friends. Friends are great." Faster and faster his words spewed out of his mouth, faster and faster his eyes rolled around his head. Viscaria started to cry again.

"Arbutus. Thee only do I love. I only love you, Viscaria." His face started to turn blue. He was talking too fast for the oxygen to make it to his brain.

"Nico, STOP!" faster and faster the tears fell down her face. Nico started to convulse, his whole body rippling and shaking.

"Aster. Daintiness. Symbol of love. I love you so much, Viscaria. I should give you a million flowers. A million asters."

"S-s-s-stop! Nico." She screamed and begged. Her cries were getting worse, her words indecipherable. Yet Nico's rang clear in her head.

"Azalea. Fragile and ephemeral passion. I love you Vis…" and he collapsed on the floor, along with her spring of tears.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. what happened to Nico? Oh no!**

**REVIEW!! To find out!**

**Aces and Eights**


	11. To Be Held

**A.N. hey guys! Didn't like my huge cliff hanger? Mua ha ha ha! Sorry! Some of you may think that my reason fro Nico going crazy might not seem so extreme, but I am a strong believer in it, so you'll have to get over it! Oh, and I'll be gone till Monday (going to denver! Yay the zoo!) so I'll be postin then! (but don't worry, no huge cliffhanger, I think…)**

**Disclaimer: I searched and searched, but I could not prove that I own Percy Jackson. So that must mean I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**To Be Held**

Alis stared at Nico. Did he just pass out after declaring his love to Viscaria multiple times? After naming some meanings of flowers, _in _alphabetical order? That was weird. He snapped out of his haze and went to Viscaria, who was still crying.

"He-he-he better not be dead, or I will kill Marive. No, wait, I'm gonna kill Marive anyway!" she buried her head in her knees.

"And I will help you." Alis patted her arm, uncomfortable. Hey, he's never comforted a crying girl before.

"What do you think they did to him?" she sniffled, her voice muffled by tears and her knees.

"I have no idea."

--

_Nico walked along the battle field, totally silent. The other soldiers looked around at each other, totally over looking Nico. He checked his gun, even though it didn't have any ammo. His helmet was too big and went in his eyes, but he could still see clearly. _

"_Ready?" the general asked. The men nodded. Nico stared in panic at the field. The men charged._

_Nico walked, not even noticed by allies and enemies alike. It was then that the bloodshed started._

_It wasn't like the movies. In the movies, when the men get blown to chunks, you don't care. You know it's fake even when it looks real, and you can sleep at night. But in real life, there are actual men around dying. It's real blood, real death, real people. Friends. Real._

_Terrible._

_Nico watched the men fall, one my one. Blood pooled around him, and he couldn't even pass it off as water. It was too thick. To red. He held back the tears. He saw someone who looked strangely a lot like Percy in an intense battle. Nico ran to him on instinct, even though he knew he couldn't do anything about it._

_Because he wasn't really there. He was just watching it. Watching. Dreading._

_He saw the Percy like person die. Nico gasped and closed his eyes, wishing he could wake up. Wishing it would stop. He turned away from the body, only to come face to face with a person who looked like Viscaria. He screamed and tried to push her out of the line of fire._

_But he was too late, and her severed head fell to his feet. It was then that Nico had wished for death. He ran to the line of fire, and he was shot. He felt nothing. He had nothing, no blemish, no blood. Nothing. He didn't even die. He just stood there, eyes burning from the unshed tears, threatening to fall._

_An Adonis showed up too. Nico, even though he knew nothing would help, ran to him too. Adonis fell, drowning in the pool of blood._

_Oh gods, make it stop! _

_He tried leaving the field. He ran and weaved through the trees, getting as far as he could away from the field of death, only to pop out at it again. And again. And again. _

_Nico started to hyperventilate. Soon, everyone in the field looked like someone he knew. A million Percy's. A million Viscaria's. A million Annabeth's. Clarisse. Alis. Atrum. Not a one of them were a god. Then there was a Bianca._

_That was when they brought him back. _

"_So Nico, how did you like your trip to WWI?" Marive purred. Nico didn't even care that he was supposed to be mad at her. All he could see was the death, and the blood, and the vacant, cold eyes. He breathed heavily. _

"_Yes, that was quite a bad one. Another trip, shall we?" she turned to the illusion monster and whispered something in his ear. The illusion monster grinned and nodded. _

_Nico was sucked up again. He saw Percy and Bianca conversing. He heard them talking. He saw Percy's reluctance. He saw his sister run off towards something that was blurry in his eyes. His wide eyes. _

_He saw Bianca's last minutes. Last seconds. Last breaths. He screamed and begged for it to stop._

_They played it over and over again. He never got used to it. It just got worse and worse. _

"_STOP!" he called, and Marive showed up again, grinning. _

"_Yes." She smiled at him. Nico glared, tired. "Back to the war then? In the town this time? All the innocents, dying…"_

_Nico was in a house. _

_When would it stop?_

_--_

Nico opened his eyes slowly. He was on the floor in the armor room. How did he get here? He heard crying. Was he back in the illusion world? He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Wake up Nico. Wake up Nico. Wake up Nico." He heard. He opened his eyes again.

"V-Viscaria?" he asked, groggy. He heard her gasp, and expected her hug. But it never came.

"Are you ok now?" she whispered. So quietly. He felt so sad. She had such sorrow in her voice.

"I'm fine." Nico whispered back.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He smirked softly.

"Positive."

She still looked at him, scared. He felt like crying again. He must have lost Viscaria too. He must have been too crazed, too lost to her that she didn't love him anymore.

"Right. Ok. I'll…just go." His heart was breaking too much, and being in the room of his lost love was too much for it to bear.

"What did they do to you?" she asked so soft. She reached her hand out to touch him, but pulled it back the last second.

He flinched, the images flooding back. "They made me watch the wars…The deaths…They…put all the people I loved…in the mirage and they…killed them." It took him a while to get it out. He took a shuddering breath. "They made me watch you and Bianca die. Over and over again. So much blood. So much death. So much…" he stared at the floor again. That floor that was a portal to solitude. A portal to forgetfulness. As long as he was looking at that floor, he wasn't thinking about the…images.

It was then that Viscaria hugged him. Held him. Cried on him. For him.

"I would've gone insane if it wasn't for you." He said. He didn't care he sounded sappy, just so long as it was true. She didn't say anything.

"I recited all the flowers I knew, and their meanings. I just thought of you and flowers."

Viscaria started to cry again. Nico hugged her. Held her. Tight. Didn't let go.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. sadness! Nico will be ok. He'll have the flashes that make him crazy sometimes, but most the time, he'll be ok. Hope you think his craziness is justified! I do!**

**REVIEW!! Why not?**

**Aces and Eights**


	12. What You Would Give

**A.N. Hey! Sorry so long, I was on my awesome trip! Anyways, this one will have an equal dosage of Adanca and Niccaria, so yay! Hope you enjoy now that we're actually getting somewhere with Adonis and Bianca ha ha **

**WARNING! There is some major language in this one, no sexual stuff, just swearing and trash talk swearing! Just so you are warned, and can't get mad at me for it because I **_**warned **_**you!**

**Disclaimer: psssssst! I don't own Percy Jackson! Pass it on**

* * *

**What You Would Give**

Nico, Viscaria and Atrum were walking down to the Niccaria cell.

"How are you holding up, Nico?" Atrum asked.

Nico nodded. "Better."

"Again, I must apologize for Marive's behavior. I had no idea she was gonna do that."

Nico stared at the floor. "That's all right. Just as long as I don't have to do it again."

Atrum nodded quickly. "Oh yes, never again. I told the guards that if ever you, Viscaria or Alis were to be tortured that they be sent to my quarters immediately and that I'd be taking care of them."

Viscaria smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Atrum. Your turning out better than I thought you would."

He smiled back at her, and maybe it was Nico's delusions or maybe he really did see longing and desire in his eyes. He quickly went between them.

"Indeed, sweet Viscaria." Atrum said, completely ignoring Nico. Viscaria glanced at his teeth and shrunk back. Those teeth would always spring her doubts back in place. He was still a monster and they were still in his prison.

"When are you shutting down the prison?" she asked. Nico didn't even flinch. He had been secretly wondering that himself.

Atrum sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I'm not quite sure. I thought if I could handle the monsters, I might be able to get it down in a month or two. Half a year at the most." Viscaria widened her eyes but kept silent. "I had it all worked out, but now that Marive is here…" he trailed off, waiting for them to fill in the blanks. No one did. "Now that she is here, I fear I won't be able to even _run _this prison anymore."

"What will you do then?" Nico asked.

Atrum was the one to look at the floor this time. "I have no idea." And he left.

Viscaria led Nico into their room. He laid him on the bed, and she slid in next to him, putting her arm around him and vice versa.

"That is one sad man." Viscaria whispered into his neck.

"Very. I only hope Bianca gets here soon. We have yet another person to travel with us back home."

For some strange reason, that got Viscaria to calm down. To think not about the bad, but the good.

They are here now, but soon they'd be going home. They. Her and Nico. Nico and her. Nico would always be with her. Always. Viscaria slept easy that night.

--

"Ah, Nico my darling! How are you on this fine day?" it purred, and Viscaria boiled. Simmered. Over flowed.

"How dare you!" she whipped around. Nico had flinched, yes, but he didn't turn around. Didn't stop cleaning. Neither did Alis. They just scrubbed and scrubbed away.

Marive glared at her like she was some sort of animal that needed to be disposed of. "Er…yes. How dare I ask how someone is. How silly of me."

"Don't you play dumb, you bitch. You know exactly what I'm talking about." That was when Nico turned around. He stared at Viscaria and she blushed. It wasn't from her anger.

Nico was looking at her like he either wanted to laugh at her or kiss her senseless. (She was secretly hoping for the second one)

"Do NOT call me that name! I am clearly not a female dog, and I don't take to kindly to be called that." Marive crossed her arms and looked to the side.

Viscaria's girly blush was now replaced with one of anger. "I'll call you whatever I fucking want, _bitch._" She was on a roll now, and Alis was holding back his laughter. One glare shut him up.

Marive flailed her arms, talking with her hands. "What? I only gave the boy what he deserved. No one messes with Marive, and they certainly don't kill her. Just be glad I didn't kill him like I originally wanted to."

Viscaria was so mad she just stared for a min-no a second. Then she lunged. "_I will kill you, you big, fat, son of a whore!_" Viscaria screeched at her. Nico reached for her hands to hold her back. "Let me go! I wanna kill her! Nico! Let. Me. _Go!" _she kicked and screamed, but he held tight.

Finally, Marive was ushered out of the room.

"I will kill her. I will." Viscaria muttered into Nico's warm and comforting chest. He smoothed down her hair.

"Yes you will. Yes you will."

* * *

It was getting darker and darker as they went along. The night sky, of course. Adonis would look at it sometimes and wonder if it got too dark, what would they do?

"Card game?" he asked for the millionth time. Nervousness was getting to him.

"Sure, why not. Which one?" Percy asked.

Adonis smirked. "Ever play 52 card pick up?" he started to fan the cards.

Annabeth sputtered out laughter. "Yes!" she giggled some more. "How about you, Percy?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Um, no. How do you play?"

Bianca materialized out of nowhere and started giggling with Annabeth. "It's quite easy." They all jumped.

"Jeez! You and your brother have some major noise issues!" Percy exclaimed. Bianca smiled at him. He smiled back, embarrassed, before turning back to Adonis. "K, how do you play?"

Everyone tried so hard. They really did. Adonis' lips were twitching so much because he didn't wanna ruin the game by laughing. Annabeth snorted out a little, but quickly covered her mouth.

Adonis flew the cards all over the ground. "Whoa! What are you doing?" Percy jumped up, panicked.

That was when it was let loose. Annabeth and Adonis collapsed on the ground, and Bianca doubled over.

"What?! What is so funny? And why the heck did you drop all those…oh." Percy figured it out. He stared intently at the cards.

"Did that fire give you a burn on your face, or are you blushing?" Annabeth asked, chuckling like crazy.

"52 card pick up? Hello?" Adonis choked out.

"Whoever invented this game is a genius!" Bianca laughed. Adonis turned and smiled at her, glad to see her not so mopey. To see her actually having fun. And get this.

She actually smiled back. Adonis adverted his eyes quickly. "Alright, Percy. Pick up those 52 cards."

Percy sighed. "Right. How the heck did I not see this…" he bent down to pick up the cards, and everyone was gone again, laughing.

--

"That was a good one." Bianca said to him.

"Indeed it was." Adonis replied. This time he was looking at the trees, their leaves dancing in the sliver of moonlight. Bianca's silvery outline was dim now. Adonis quickly wondered if her ghostly glow ran off the moon. Hm.

"What was the first game you ever played?" she asked. Adonis was again wondering something. Why was Bianca in such a chatty mood? Not that he was complaining, hell no! This is what he has been wishing for! He was just asking, why now?

"Um…go fish. Isn't that everyone's?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Not mine. I think my first card game was old maid."

He laughed. "Yeah, I suppose that was my second one." She smiled at him. Man, she has a really pretty smile. He could stare at it all day. Oh right, he was talking to her.

"And um…crazy eights." He got out, but his voice cracked. Oh gods, why does your voice always do the stupid stuff when you least want it to?

There was that entrancing smile of hers again. He barely caught her words. "I remember that one. Me and my brother would always play it with these Garfield cards…" she said some more stuff, but her voice sucked him in too. Oh jeez, what's going on?

"Um, what was that? Sorry." He blushed. Since when does Adonis blush? Over a girl? This is getting weird...a very _good _weird.

She even laughed a little. "I said we played with Garfield cards all the time and I remember the cute balloons." Great, now she probably thinks I'm retarted. Adonis, you need to get a hold of yourself. She tilted her head to the side. "Are you ok?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes, really trying to answer that question himself before he answered it for her. "I…" he trailed off. She was really looking at him, and he didn't think the words would come easily. She scooted closer. And closer. Closer. He kept his breathing in check. She was staring for so long…

"I'm…fine." He got out. She had finally turned away. Adonis started to rub his hand. While she was getting closer and closer, her hand had brushed his. What he thought he would feel was that terrible terrible coldness he had last time.

But no.

This time he felt a scorching heat. So so hot. He might even have a mark.

Oh, what he would give to have that burn again.

Oh, what he would give to have it swell up his whole body as he held her.

Oh, what he would give to kiss her.

Oh, what he would give.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. what exactly would Adonis give? How far will he go? (and when Viscaria snuggled up to Nico's chest, i so wanted to be in her place! ha ha)**

**REVIEW!! It's the only way**

**Aces and Eights**


	13. Perfect Night

**A.N. sup dawg?! k, so this chapter is just going to be filler. i like writing the boring, everyday stuff that people do when they are together, so that's all this chapter is! not boring, i made it funny (well, at least _I _think I made it funny) but there is no love story, no drama, no tears. like i said, people don't just live off adventure and love and drama. beleive it or not, book characters can have normal conversations. Normal moments. **

**sorry if all are disapointed, but this chapter will have major effects on the Adanca chapter that will be next! (ooooo, what's gonna happen?!)**

**Disclaimer: I just watched Watchmen…um…I have a feeling that if I say I owned Percy Jackson, Rorschach will come and kill me. I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**

* * *

**

**Perfect Night**

"When do you think she'll get back?" Adonis asked. He didn't know why he was so concerned about a ghost's well being, he was just…you know, curious.

Yeah, curious.

"I don't know, Adonis. She'll get back when she gets back." Percy snapped, obviously tired.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, I was just asking." Everyone was getting snippy lately. This is the third time she's had to go back to the jail to see where it was. In one day.

Annabeth sighed. "Why don't we try having a conversation?"

The boy's grunted. "I'll take that as an 'Ok'. So…Adonis." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Who is your favorite superhero?"

Adonis scoffed but answered still. "I would have to say…The Incredible Hulk."

This time Annabeth snorted. "Why him? Because when he's angry he turns into a green muscle man?"

"No! I like him cuz-" Adonis defended but she cut him off.

"No I understand. I have a thing for shirtless men too. I just don't need them to be green like you do."

"Annabeth! That's not why I like him!" Adonis started to blush. Man, Adonis sure can blush. Especially around girls.

"So you do like him! It's ok Adonis. You can like him. We support you no matter what." Percy said this one. Him and Annabeth had a fit of laughter, and Adonis found it to be contagious.

"Fine, whatever. Annabeth, what about you?" Let's see how turning the tables would do.

She put her finger to her chin, tapping one, two, three times. "V."

"V?" Percy asked.

She nodded, smirking. "V."

"Like that weird supernatural show? I don't think that's a superhero show…" Adonis said, just as confused as Percy.

Annabeth waited for them to figure it out. "Oh, come on you guys! V! From V for Vendetta?"

"Oh!" They realized at the same time. "But wait, V isn't a superhero. It isn't even a superhero movie." Percy noticed.

"Oh, but it is." Annabeth corrected, wagging her finger at him, smirk locked in place.

"How?" Adonis asked.

"Don't you guys look at those weird things at the beginnings of the movies? Like what companies made the movie? And who directed it and stuff like that? Like Lion's Gate and uh…Warner Brothers. Well, at the beginning of V for Vendetta, while they're showing those thingy's, it says 'DC comics.'" And she nodded like that solved it all.

"But not all comic books are about superheroes." Adonis said.

"Name one that isn't!"

Adonis thought. "Well…I can't think of any right now, but I know there are some!"

"So for now, V is a superhero, and he is my favorite!"

Adonis laughed at her antics. "Ok. Percy?"

"Um…" He was about to answer when Bianca materialized. She fell right when she showed, and Adonis reached for her on impulse. He went right through her. Again.

"Whew. You'd think as a ghost, I wouldn't get tired, but boy do I. Especially after seeing my crazy brother." She shuddered at the image.

"Crazy brother? Is Nico ok? How about Viscaria?" Now he was really worried. If they laid a hand on his Scar, he'd…he'd…

Bianca lowered her gaze. "Viscaria said Nico was placed in the torture room and they did…unthinkable things to him." Percy and Annabeth inched subconsciously closer. "And Viscaria was placed on cleanup duty for the lunch room that wasn't always dead meat." Adonis was seeing red. They'd better get to that prison soon, or he'd take it out on something that didn't deserve his rage. Bianca saw his expression and continued quickly. "But Nico complained to the head guy, and she no longer works there. She's better now."

Ok, his vision went down to a soft pink. Silence descended on the group. "Can we wait a while before going? I am, believe it or not, tired." Bianca practically wheezed. Everyone nodded.

"Of course. We were just talking about our favorite superheroes. And Percy said his was…" Annabeth started for him.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I will say mine is…Spiderman."

Everyone scoffed. "Spiderman?" Adonis choked.

Percy looked down. "Yeah. So?"

Annabeth held back her laughter. "Well…Spiderman…sucks."

"No he does not!" Percy yelled.

"Um, yes he does. He doesn't even have to fight for his girl." Bianca said.

"So that means he sucks?"

"Well…part of being a superhero means you have to have challenges. Spiderman gets everything handed to him." She reasoned.

"What about all his villains?"

Bianca smiled. "All easily beaten. And he doesn't even have a fatal flaw! Superman has kryptonite. Batman doesn't have a superpower. The Hulk has his anger. Everyone has a fatal flaw but Spiderman! Well, except maybe he's weak and sucks." She laughed and so did Annabeth and Adonis.

Percy sighed. "Fine. What about you Bianca? Who is your favorite superhero?"

She rolled her eyes. "Batman. Hands down."

"But he doesn't even have a superpower!" Percy yelled. Back and forth they bickered and bickered, Adonis and Annabeth watching them like a tennis match.

--

"Favorite dessert?" Annabeth asked. It was late, but that doesn't mean a perfectly good time has to end.

"Brownies."

"Yum."

"Mmmm."

"Gross."

"Gross?"

"They give me bad bodily functions. It goes out the same way it goes in."

"EW! That is the most digesting thing I've ever heard! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Sorry. Frank made me say it."

"Frank?"

"Donnie Darko."

"Cookies!"

"I never make them right."

"How can you not make them right?"

"I always make them to close together and they always morph into a mega deformed cookie."

"You have to make them into perfect balls." And there it was. That word. The word that even though you can ignore it, your mind still goes to one thing.

Someone snickered. "Balls." Silence.

Giggles. "Balls."

A short bark of laughter. "_Perfect _balls."

A million guffaws. "Balls!"

The perfect darkness was collapsed as their laughter floated up, higher and higher.

Perfect night.

Perfect balls.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. I'm sorry. I really am. Me and my mom were making cookies, and it said 'balls' and we just couldn't stop laughing! Oh, and the brownie thing? Compliments of my father. He told me that **_**while **_**I was eating a brownie. GROSS! So I passed on the torch!**

**REVIEW!! It's for your own safety**

**Aces and Eights**


	14. Sword of Sorrow

**A.N. Alrighty! Sorry I know it's been a full two days and I hadn't updated, but I am now! I just didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter, so I hope you like it! Probably about 4-5 more chapters left! Sorry if y'all wanted more…**

**Disclaimer: one in a million, and I am that one who owns Percy Jackson? Kidding I hate hate HATE Hannah Montana, so I would rather not own Percy Jackson**

**

* * *

**

**Sword of Sorrow**

"We're almost there." Bianca said. Everyone had been looking at the constellations before, most of them secretly looking at Zoe. Even Adonis was even though he didn't know it at the time.

"Really? How close?" Percy perked up. It wasn't that he didn't want to _not _save them (he did, even though he only admits this to himself, love Nico and Viscaria. Friends wise of course.) It's just that, they'd been after them for days, not too many monsters, not too many challenges. Just not finding it was their biggest. In short, he was getting bored and really tired. But now that they are close to the prison, they would be getting action, Nico and Viscaria! Win-win!

"I would say, if we didn't rest or anything, by night fall." Of course. That's how all the creepy stories roll. "But if we rest up, then by morning."

Percy thought out a game plan. "Morning."

"Why morning? We could get to them by tonight." Adonis asked.

"I think we should get some rest. We are, in fact, _going _to a prison full of and run by monsters. I think we need to be well prepared."

Adonis nodded. "And what will I be doing? I'm no good at fighting…"

Percy looked at Annabeth. She nodded. "You will be going with Bianca, getting Nico and Viscaria."

Bianca cleared her throat. "Yes?" Percy asked.

"It's just…well… Nico has some friends there that he would like to take with him. And shouldn't we be trying to take down the whole prison? I don't think it would be fair to just leave all them there."

Percy sighed and looked at the ground. "We didn't prepare enough to save everyone. We could try, but it might get us all killed."

"Would it help if I said that one of the friends Nico is bringing runs the prison?"

Annabeth's head shot up. "Nico made friends with the head guy? Whoa. Yeah, that would definitely help."

Bianca smiled. "Good. Um…maybe I should go talk to them, see what their game plan will be?"

"Good idea. Remember, we're trying to save everyone, but not trying to take down the prison." Annabeth said, and then she turned back around and started writing in the sand. Planning in the sand.

"K, I'll be back." And she shimmered out of there. Adonis went back to the stars.

"What's your favorite card game?" Adonis asked Percy. Percy sighed (it sounded really close to a growl)

"Adonis, what is it with you and card games? You realize we are about to break into a prison full of monsters to save your sister? Can't you think about that instead of games?"

Adonis tried not to get mad at Percy. "This is how I cope, Percy. I get my mind off the bad stuff till I can sort it out later. If talking about cards keeps me from having a panic attack, then I am going to talk about cards, with or without you." His voice got sharper and sharper as it went along.

Man, he is just like his sister, Percy thought. They don't even have to be totally angry to freak Percy out. "Ok." He too went back to the stars, Adonis's anger still swelling the camp.

"I would say mine is 'Blackjack.'" He said finally.

Adonis tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Huh. Mine is 'gin.'"

"Why gin?"

"Why Blackjack?"

"Because I'm good at it."

"I like gin because it's the game I always play with my grandma. She taught me most of my games. Almost all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love my grandma."

"Grandma's boy?" Percy asked.

"Maybe."

They laughed. The stars shone brighter in the sky. Percy grew sad.

"My friend's up there."

Adonis lowered his voice almost to a whisper. "I'm sorry. Who is it?"

"Zoe. Zoe Nightshade. She was a hunter, like Bianca. She loved the stars. I'm starting to see why." Percy whispered. Adonis glanced at Annabeth, who was looking at Percy instead of her plans.

She opened her mouth to talk, but thought better of it. Now wasn't a time for talking, it was a time for remembering.

Bianca came back later. "Ok, here's the plan…" she started, but Adonis wasn't really listening. He didn't think anyone was. Annabeth and Percy were probably reminiscing about Zoe. Adonis didn't know her, but he still felt sad. But for another hunter.

Bianca may be dead, but those days and nights that Adonis had spent with her told him she wasn't dead in mind. Or soul. But once this was over, once he had his Scar back, Bianca would be going back. She would be leaving. She would be leaving him. Adonis didn't know how fast it took for someone to fall in love, but he had a feeling the he did in fact _love _Bianca.

Too bold? Too crazy? Maybe. But he did. Just because there was no physical contact doesn't mean that she hasn't touched his heart. She touches his heart daily. Every time she smiles. Every time she laughs. Every time she looks at him. Every time he looks at her. Every time.

You can't help who you fall in love with, and Adonis has gone and fallen in love with the dead.

Fallen in love with the dead.

Something touched his heart again, but this time it wasn't the caress of love.

It was the sword of sorrow.

* * *

When Bianca returned, everyone was solemn. Sad. Not really paying attention. That's ok; she'll just refresh their memories once they get there.

She looked at Adonis to see if he was paying attention, but he wasn't. She went and sat next to him. "Hey."

"Hey." Whoa. His voice sounded sad. More than sad. Heartbroken. That wasn't what surprised her, really. It was the effect it had on her.

Why was she suddenly heartbroken at his heartbrokenness? Why the sudden urge to make him feel better?

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Nothing you would care for."

"Mmmm hmmm. What's wrong?"

He looked like he was debating something. Debating hard core. Now she really wanted to know what was doing this to him. "I…" he started.

"What?" She leaned forward, looking him straight in the eye. That seemed to end the debate.

"I'm sad because once I get my sister, I won't see you again."

Another shocker. Like lightening crashed straight into her heart shocker.

"See, I told you nothing you would care for." He took her silence wrong. He got up and left, maybe a little angry. But you can't just throw that at a girl and expect her to say something in a split second. Maybe it was longer than a second. Maybe it was even a minute before he got up and left.

That hurt. More than she thought it would. Him walking away. Mad. She felt something again, this time something not as innocent as a blush.

This time it was a strike. A stab. Where was it located? The heart. Why was Adonis doing all this stuff to her?

Adonis. Another blow. After she got her brother, she would be leaving. She wouldn't get to see Adonis again.

That one hurt worse than the last one. Why was it hurting so much? Was it because…

Because she loved Adonis?

No. No, that can't be right. She was a hunter; she's not allowed to like boys. She doesn't love Adonis. But why was this hurting so? This sword of sorrow was going to kill her.

And the sword of sorrow only strikes those who are in love.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. we're getting to the good stuff now!**

**REVIEW!! To know what happens next!**

**Aces and Eights**


	15. So Cold

**A.N. ok! Updation! (it's my new country) I don't know how most of you will react to this chapter; maybe you saw it coming, maybe you think it's silly and expected (although no one's guessed it so far) or maybe I don't know what you think, so you'll just have to review!! (smooth, I know) **

**Disclaimer: You know you. I know you. You know that I know that you know. I know that I don't own Percy Jackson**

**

* * *

**

**So Cold**

"We're getting out today?" Viscaria was so jumpy with excitement; it was rubbing off on everyone, even Atrum. Once everyone started to get used to Atrum being a good guy, he didn't seem so scary.

Except for those teeth. Only Nico was used to those.

"Yes, Viscaria, we're getting out today. And we're taking everyone with us?" Alis asked.

"Yes, Alis. Everyone. I have arranged for the monsters to gather in the stage room for a big announcement, guards and all. Then we will quickly get the other prisoners and lead them out of here as fast as we can, where Bianca, Adonis, Percy and Annabeth will be waiting for us. And we will flee." Atrum explained.

Nico nodded. "Ok, good. Bianca is coming now." A second later _poof_ and she was there.

"Hey, little brother. Ready?" She asked. In Nico's eyes, the light that illuminated off of his sister made the prison not so dark. Not so gloomy. Not so scary. It was a good light. Maybe after this, Bianca would be able to leave the Underworld all the time and be with him forever. That light had become somewhat of a feeling of home, and it would be like losing his sister all over again if that light suddenly snuffed out of his life.

"Yes, we're all ready. We must hurry, the monsters were just summoned. They'll get restless after awhile." Atrum said, and he quickly fled, flanked by everyone.

"We'll have to cut through the forest to-" Bianca started to explain, but Nico cut her off.

"What? The forest?" Nico asked, panicked.

She looked at him funny. "Well, yes. Most of the journey back is through the forest, but if we ride the horses the whole time then-"

"Good." Nico nodded. "I'll just stay on the horses." Viscaria looked at him with a look of worry.

"What's wrong with the forest, baby?" she asked.

"That was the main place they took me." He said, end of discussion. Everyone knew what he meant, and everyone knew to shut up. Bianca and Viscaria shared a worried glance, but kept on truckin. They had prisoners to save.

--

Annabeth kept glancing at the place where they should be coming out. Every other second.

"Anxious?" Percy asked.

"Kinda. More excited." She started to bite her nails.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why? Because! Nico and Viscaria are like my two best friends, and I haven't seen them in weeks, _and _they could've been killed! Now, why in the world would I be excited to see them?"

"Hey! Aren't I your best friend?" Percy asked.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "Shut up Percy."

"I bet you wouldn't tell Nico or Viscaria to shut up." He muttered.

She just rolled her eyes again and went back to staring.

Yay! They would be here soon!

Adonis watched them in silence. That is one perfect yet weird relationship.

--

They were almost in the clearing. Bianca kept looking back and forth, making sure they weren't being followed; making sure everyone was ok, making sure Annabeth and Percy were ok. Making sure Adonis was ok. Looking for Adonis. Constantly.

There was no denying it now. If the only way for her to calm her nerves was to look at Adonis, then she knew she was in love.

Good, now she can get back to the task at hand.

--

"They're almost here! Dang, that's a lot of people." Annabeth noted.

"Look! Viscaria!" Adonis was so happy. He was gonna get to see her beautiful flowers again. He was gonna get to see Viscaria again.

--

They got there. Hugs.

"Nico!"

"Nico! Viscaria!"

"Adonis!"

"Viscaria!"

Tears. Only by the girls of course.

Nico adverted his eyes from the trees. He mainly stuck to looking at Viscaria.

"Bianca." Adonis couldn't help himself. He was in the best of moods. He got his sister back, he gets to go home. He was gonna forget that he was mad at her (whatever for?) and enjoy his last minutes with her.

"Adonis." She grinned at him. It was the first time he'd actually seen her smile so big, so happy. How could he ever get mad at that?

No words were really spoken. Just the international eye-language everyone seems to be fluent in. (Especially those in love)

"This is Atrum and Alis." Nico introduced. Alis nodded and Atrum, of course, smiled his toothy grin.

Annabeth and Percy recoiled. "Er…nice to uh, meet you." Percy stuttered. Atrum just grinned wider.

"Ok, here is what we will do now…" Percy started.

"Good plan. Very good plan. But where was I in it?"

Nico was beginning to hate purrs that came from the darkest shadows.

* * *

"Thought you could get away with it, aye, Atrum?" Marive asked. Everyone was frozen.

"I did think I could, yes."

"You forget, I am not as stupid as everyone else at that place. I knew what you were planning."

"So why aren't all of the monsters here?" Alis asked.

Marive shrugged. "Felt like doing this myself."

"You against all of these half bloods? I don't see it." Annabeth noted.

"You guys are imbeciles. I already took care of the half bloods that don't mean anything to me."

Everyone turned around. Every single one of the half bloods was asleep, all except for Annabeth, Percy, Alis, Atrum, Viscaria, Nico, Adonis, and Bianca. The odds of her keeping all of them awake are quite strange.

"How did you do that?" Bianca asked.

"My mother was a witch! Hello?" she brushed it off quickly though.

Nico charged. He didn't care that he didn't have a weapon; he just wanted to get her killed. To get at least a scratch on her.

They tumbled all over, but she was able to fling him off of her. "Nico! Bad! You know better than to attack me! I could send you right back to that war…" she grinned at his face of terror, and Viscaria charged.

She started to scream incoherently, but everyone got the gist of what she was saying. Marive clapped her hands and Viscaria flew back too. At least Marive got a major gash on her face. Adonis was totally freaking. He'd never seen Viscaria so mad before. It made him wonder exactly what this cat creature did to everyone.

* * *

The rest of the battle went in a blur.

Annabeth telling him to stay back. Her charging and being flung back instantly. Percy screaming, charging. Flying.

Bianca went to Adonis's side. He really wanted to squeeze her hand. He was really scared.

Alis went next. She scratched him, and he fell, out cold. Viscaria got up again. His heart leapt to his throat. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He took a step to go to her, but she was pulled back by Nico. Adonis calmed down a little.

Tears were in his sister's eyes, but he could do nothing. The field looked like it was growing in size, and suddenly she was too far away. Everyone was too far away.

Atrum talked to cat lady softly. She pulled her teeth back in a snarl, and this time she charged. He opened his mouth to bite, but she rolled to the side.

She was really close to Adonis. She seemed to notice him for the first time. She grinned at him. She said something. His breath was going too fast for him to hear her.

He heard Viscaria scream. Annabeth. Percy. Nico. All screaming.

Bianca. Why was she screaming?

The cat woman stood. She walked toward him. He backed up. Step over step. Tumbling. A tree at the back. Nowhere to go. Trapped.

She laughed. Atrum's eyes' widened, and Viscaria struggled against Nico. He let her go, and she ran towards them.

Tears were everywhere. Viscaria. Bianca.

Don't cry, Bianca. It'll be ok. He couldn't get the words to come. The cat woman's eyes were so green. They got really pretty…

Frozen. That's why he couldn't move. He was getting cold. His eyes started to close. He tried so hard to keep them open, but it was so hard. His stomach hurt, and it was so cold…

Don't cry, Viscaria. It's just cold, that's all. Once the sun comes out, it'll be warm again. Wait…

The sun was already out. Sweat was slick on his brow.

Don't cry, Bianca. It'll be ok, I still love you. And once I get a rid of this chill, all will be ok. That sun just needs to warm up.

Laughter. Wicked laughter.

Don't cry everyone. I know its cold now, but it'll get warmer. Once my stomach stops hurting, I'll be warm again.

His eyes wouldn't open. He felt himself hitting the ground.

Screams. Dust was suddenly covering his body. Gold dust. He saw Nico above him with a dagger.

It wasn't getting warmer. It was so cold…

Muffled voices tried to get to his ears. Touches tried to register in his brain. But all he felt was the cold. All he heard was the chill.

The cold. The chill.

He didn't open his eyes again.

Why was it so cold?

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. what?! **

**REVIEW!! It's the trick of the trade**

**Aces and Eights**


	16. Sorry

**A.N. Hey! Huge cliff hanger? Yes yes! Story almost done? Affirmative! It's a heart break, this I realize! 2-3 chappies left! Then I won't know what to do with myself! Ha ha ha okey dokey, here is your chapter! (it's kinda a drama chapter. I didn't mean to make it one, but that's how I wrote it! So sorry! I hate writing drama...)**

**Disclaimer: I own something! Adonis, Alis, Atrum, Marive, and Viscaria! (I so didn't mean to do that in alphabetical order...) but the one thing I don't own is Percy Jackson **

* * *

**Sorry**

Everyone was in shock. Even those who didn't know Adonis stilled stared wide eyed. They had just witnessed someone die. A friend.

Annabeth started to cry.

A lover.

Bianca didn't exactly know how to feel. Even if it did benefit her, she felt ashamed and guilty for thinking that and tried really hard not to. Adonis just died, and she thought it was a benefit. She left the clearing, unnoticed.

A brother.

Viscaria had stood frozen. Then she ran to him, ripping out of Nico's embrace. He didn't try to stop her.

"Adonis!" She fell to her now scraped knees. "Wake up. Wake up!" she started to shake him. Nico and Percy ran to her and started to pull her back. "Let go of me!" she shrieked. "Let go! I need to get Adonis! I need to..." Nico got her restrained, and she fell crying to her knees.

"Viscaria, I'm-"

"Don't tell me you're sorry! I don't wanna hear that you're _sorry_! I want you to bring Adonis back! Then you can tell me you're sorry."

That snapped something in Nico, and he was furious with Viscaria. "Excuse me? You think that I have no right to be _sorry_ because I've never been through this before?"

That shut everybody up. Even Annabeth stopped sniffling. Even the wind stopped blowing. Viscaria glared at Nico even though she had no right to.

"As I seem to recall, I lost a sister way before you did! When I was ten years old!" Viscaria opened her mouth to protest, but Nico continued. "And if that doesn't take the cake, then how about you dying last year, huh? I had thought I lost you forever, but then I brought you back! Don't you dare tell me I have no right to be sorry!" And Nico stormed out of there. Off in the same direction as his sister.

Annabeth got mad at Nico for yelling at Viscaria. She walked to Viscaria's crumpled body and put a hand on her shoulder. "Viscaria, I-"

"No! No..." Viscaria yelled at her. Then she burst into tears. "He's right. I had now right to yell at him like that. I'm a terrible person." Viscaria couldn't stop crying. She had just lost the two men of her life in a manner of minutes.

"Hey, you just lost your brother. You have the right to be snippy." Annabeth got a little choked up thinking about Adonis, but she held back. She needed to be there for Viscaria.

"No, Annabeth. He was just trying to make me feel better and I went and yelled at him for not understanding. I just..." She cried harder. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and got up.

"Where," sniffle "where are you going?" Viscaria whispered. She didn't need another person leaving her.

"To get Nico."

"No!"

"Viscaria, you have to talk to him." Annabeth reasoned, and she started off in his direction.

"No! I'll find him myself." Viscaria wiped her face on her sleeve and off she went.

* * *

The di Angelo's stared out at the water.

Nico glanced at his sister out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Bianca tried not to sniffle to loud. "My loss?"

Nico smirked softly. "Trying to play innocent I see. I saw the way you looked at him, Bianca. I know." He added softly.

Suddenly the water was the most important thing in the world. Bianca was not going to look away from it. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I am your brother. I know you better than most people would."

She smiled softly. "Yes. So your a 'Bianca Expert' now?"

"You could say that. It comes with the whole 'Brother sister' relationship."

She laughed quietly. "So I take it annoying each other fits in with that package too?"

He snorted. "Please. It's like the biggest thing in there." Nico caught her eye, and they shared a smile.

"Thanks, Nico."

"Your welcome." Water always seems to be the most calming thing when you're in you're saddest hour.

"Maybe you should work your magic on Viscaria now."

He flinched. "That obvious?"

"Maybe. I am what they call a 'Nico Expert.'"

Nico left his sister with one more smile before leaving.

* * *

"Nico!" Viscaria said once she spotted him. She ran like the wind and smothered him with hugs.

"I'm so sorry! I should've never said those things..."

"It's ok. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

They stood in an embraced silence. "We sound so stupid right now, don't we?" Nico asked.

She smiled through her tears and nodded. "So stupid."

"Maybe we should work on it?" He asked.

"Ok. Next time, just say 'Sorry'?"

"Perfect."

He wasn't ready to go back yet, and he didn't think she was either.

"I'm sorry." he whispered in her hair.

She nodded slowly, and this time she really cried for her brother. Hard.

Nico might have been able to bring back her from the dead, but he couldn't with Adonis.

Adonis was gone. Gone gone.

She started to ball harder. He combed his fingers through her hair.

At least she would always have her Nico.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. A LOT of drama, yes? I know. And Nico and Bianca's conversation is kinda like how me and my brother are. We are a weird brother and sister pairing...ha ha ha**

**REVIEW!! because I asked nicely! I do wanna know how everyone feels about my story, so leave a review please!**

**Aces and Eights**


	17. Debating

****

A.N. So, I believe there is only one more chapter left! Y nay! But don't get your panties in a bunch just yet, I will do another story after this, but it won't be a trilogy. It'll be a whole other story, but it will have Atrum in it. Whatever could I be using him for? And with who? Well, I suppose you'll find out next chapter

**sorry so long! I was in a car 12 hours today! Whew! And my bro is a student driver, and he drove the whole way! He actually did pretty good...**

**disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things, so why not add Percy Jackson to the bunch? Ya, I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Debating **

Viscaria and Nico came back to the clearing together. Percy and Annabeth were getting acquainted with Alis and Atrum and all the other campers who were just waking up.

"So. You were the one who got us all in this mess?" Annabeth asked, glaring at Atrum.

Atrum tried not to look too guilty. "Yes, I'm afraid it's true. My feelings on how the Gods treat us have not changed, but I see now that sometimes it is necessary to be hard on something as evil as monsters."

Annabeth nodded. "That's right. Monsters don't deserve to be treated human. They aren't human."

Atrum glared at her and bared his teeth. She flinched back. "Now see, that is what I hate about some people. They think that just because something does not have human DNA means that they are not human. I may have monster genetics, but that does not make me any less human."

Annabeth pondered his words. Briefly. "Um...actually it does. Monster DNA, monster. Human DNA, human. That's how the world works." She argued.

Atrum shook his head. "No, that is not how the world works. Your actions prove what you are. If you act like a monster, than you are one. If you act like a human...hellllllllo? That makes you human!" he threw his hands up in emphasis. Another moment in which all the campers were surprised at Atrum's lack of propriety in his words.

Annabeth believed in facts, so she didn't believe him. "I still will have to disagree with you, Atrum. Just because you act human doesn't mean you are at heart."

Atrum shook his head. "You can rely on your facts, Annabeth, is it? But I will stick to what I believe."

"My facts? I know it's true! Once a monster always a monster!" Annabeth was getting flustered, and everyone was too engrossed watching the argument to actually participate in it.

"No! That is not how it works!" Atrum argued.

"Yes it is!"

"Just because you understand the mechanics of something doesn't make it any less of a miracle! Just because the facts say that monsters have monster DNA doesn't mean they are a monster!"

That little speech got Annabeth to thinking about her argument. Atrum moved in with another verbal punch. "What do you call serial killers? Or people who kill their own family? Kill little children? You don't call them human, you call them monsters." Atrum tried to hide his smug smile as Annabeth's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I guess...I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" Atrum held his hand to his ear.

"I said I guess your right!" She yelled at him. Yet she had a smile on her face. He smiled back at her. Percy glared.

"Why are you smiling? I thought just a second ago you hated each other."

Annabeth waved a hand at him. "It was just a debate, Percy, calm down."

"Yes. I feel that arguing it good for the soul." Atrum nodded.

"You do?" Percy asked.

"I do." But he didn't' carry on.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really. You should know that people like to argue."

"News to me!"

"Percy, you are so stupid sometimes."

"Excuse me? I am not stupid sometimes!"

"Sorry, all the time. Whatever."

"Hey!"

"It's ok, I still love you."

"Well as long as you still love me..."

Viscaria didn't really have it in her to be mad at them. They were coping, trying to pretend that her brother didn't' just die. She would be trying it too, except there was a painful reminder right next to her.

She turned and glanced at her brother. That was when people sobered up and went back to mourning her loss. She went over to her brother's body.

But she didn't go to an alone body. The di Angelo's were next to it.

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys doing?"

"Shh!" They said. Shushed. Whatever. She did.

They sat quietly, Nico concentrating really hard.

It dawned on her. "Wait...what-"

"Shh!"

Then there was a glow coming from next to Viscaria.

A glow very similar to Bianca's. Almost exact.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**p.s. What did they do?!**

**REVIEW!! why? Because my next chapter is my last!**

**Aces and Eights**


	18. Taking Death Well

**A.N. I know! Last chappie man! Don't be sad, cuz two out of three ain't bad! Kidding, anyways, I hope y'all really liked this story and think I should do more (story ideas welcome) just PM me, man! He he he on with the sadness**

**Future Mrs. Seaweed Brain: I know I said I was gonna do the MJ thing, but I just can't! It'll be too weird! Ha ha ha**

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of Hyperion books, but I don't **_**own **_**own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Taking Death Well**

Viscaria looked at the glow with mixed feelings. Of course she was happy that her brother was coming back! But was it too soon? Of course not! And what about the fact that she was only going to be seeing him dead from now on? Well, at least she would still be getting to see him. And what about the fact that his dead body is inches from her? Isn't that just a little weird?

Well, for a normal kid, I would think it would be traumatizing. Good thing Viscaria isn't normal.

Another good thing her boyfriend can raise the dead.

At first it was just a nameless shape of a human, no distinct characteristics that is was Adonis.

"Many spirits are trying to come through right now. It's taking all his concentration to get Adonis to come." Bianca explained.

"Well then, why aren't you helping him?" Viscaria snapped. Why was she so snippy?

Bianca glared. "I can't do much seeing as Nico asked me to make sure you stay calm."

Viscaria's eyes softened and she found yet another reason to love Nico. "Right. Sorry for the snapping."

"It's all good. Now look, I think Adonis is coming through." Bianca pointed.

The spiritual blur started to solidify it's features and soon Adonis stood in it's place. All glowy and majestic, of course. He was dead.

"Adonis!" Viscaria cried, flinging to him, but only to pass right through.

Adonis sighed. "Hey Scar." he said sadly. Nico was taking a breather on the ground, Viscaria was holding back some tears, and Bianca was just staring.

Why was she just staring? Isn't that a little creepy? Uh, no. She was staring because, even though in everyone else's eyes, he seemed to have the moonly glow of the dead, to her he looked normal. All color included.

Adonis was noticing the same thing. "What..." he trailed off because a certain thought entered his head. If she looked touchable, did that mean he could touch her?

He outstretched his hand. "Adonis, what are you doing?" Viscaria asked, and both Bianca and Adonis snapped out of it.

"Uh-nothing! I thought I saw a..."

"What, you thought you saw a...bug? So you were gonna slowly brush it away from the face that it can't even touch? Real smart, D."

"Oh, shut up, Viscaria!"

"Make me." she stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled at her.

He may be dead, but at least he would be able to see her still. At least he would still get to keep his sister, even if that meant only being a spirit.

Nico stood up slowly. "Good to see you Adonis. How was your trip to the Underworld?"

Adonis scratched his head. "I think your dad got confused. At first, I was sent to the torture place where the Marjory bad serial killers go." Everyone raised their eyes, and Adonis lowered his voice. "I saw this room and all these adults were in it, and they were at..." he paused for dramatic effect.

"Where were they at?" Viscaria asked. Nico and Bianca shuddered. That was the worst punishment room for the really bad adults. They were forced to be at...

"Chuck E. Cheese's."

Viscaria gasped. "No! What did they have to go through?"

"Well, all they had to eat were those pizza's, and if they said anything about the punishment, then more kids would show up, and the terrible singing would get louder, and they would get more pizza!"

Viscaria screamed. "I know!" Adonis agreed. "And the worst part?" he whispered.

"What?" Viscaria whispered back, leaning in close.

"They weren't aloud any beer. They are always...sold out!"

"The horror!" Viscaria cried. Then the Ahura's started to laugh while everyone else looked at them like they were crazy.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Nico." Percy patted him on the back.

Nico smiled at Viscaria. "I sure do."

* * *

They went back to camp that night. It was a fairly fast trip, only took about five to six hours.

There were reunions and hugs and even a few kisses all around.

Everyone was shocked to see many half-bloods returned.

And even more surprised that the person who had imprisoned them was right there with them, apologizing and making up for his mistake.

But the most surprising was not those two very shocking things listed above.

It was Clarisse.

She was seated by the fire when everyone arrived. Then there was everyone's reunion. Then there was her meeting Atrum.

"And you must be Clarisse." Atrum smiled at her, all teeth included. She hadn't glanced up at first, but when she did, her eyes went wide, and her face flushed. Like, a _girly _flush. Like she was...blushing?

And she actually seemed at a loss for words. "Uh...y-yes. I-I'm Clarissa-I mean Clarisse." She stuttered, which made her blush even more.

Everyone stared in a more-than-shocked silence. Percy even dropped his drumstick he was eating a second ago.

Atrum looked around, then laughed at everyone. "Ah, yes. Well, it was very nice to meet you, Clarissa-I mean Clarisse." He grinned still at her.

She seemed to have lost her breath, and it wasn't till he went to speak with Nico that she finally said. "Uh, yes! It was nice...to meet you too." She muttered that last part. Everyone still stared in shock at her.

Once she looked around at everyone's face did she snap into old Clarisse. "What the hell is everyone staring at?" She snapped at them.

Everyone quickly looked away. Good thing Chris wasn't here to see that.

–

The next day was Adonis's funeral. It was a sad event, and only the people who actually knew him cried.

But everyone kept shooting confused glances at the back.

"And...and he will be-be missed greatly..." Percy was saying at the front, but he kept glancing at the back too.

"Adonis Ahura was a...great friend and-ok, you know what? This is too weird!" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Adonis lifted his head from the back. "Why is it weird? I thought you were doing a pretty good job."

Viscaria nodded. "Yeah. I could use without all the stuttering though. Kinda ruins the moment."

The di Angelo's just watched in amusement as the scene played out before them.

"Ruins the moment? The guest of honor is attending his own funeral!" Clarisse yelled. Viscaria smiled inwardly at Clarisse. Why was she attending the event in the first place?

Was it because she knew Adonis? No. Was it that she liked the Ahura's? Hell no!

Was it that it was important to Viscaria? Quite so quite so. After hearing that Viscaria was kidnapped to a prison, that got Clarisse thinking. Thinking how if Viscaria didn't come back to camp, she would be sad. Real sad.

And when Viscaria had returned, she found that Clarisse was relieved. Not only relieved, she was happy. Real happy.

That Viscaria. Always getting her to do and feel crazy things.

Anyways, back to the crisis at hand. "What's so wrong with me being at my own funeral?" Adonis asked.

"Because! We're supposed to be sad that you're gone, but you're actually just right there! How are we supposed to really express our grief if your watching us?" Annabeth asked, tilting her head.

"So maybe we shouldn't even have a funeral!" Adonis said. Why was he enjoying this so much?

Because he's a boy.

"But we have to have one!" Alis said.

"Yeah! Because even though you are still here, you did die. Your soul did pass on. So it feels only right to give you a funeral." Nico said.

Viscaria smiled all teary eyed at him. Adonis lowered his head.

"Fine." he sighed. "Continue on without me. I'll be back when it's done." And he materialized away.

Everyone did a sigh of relief and turned back around.

Percy smiled, than continued his speech. "And even though he was _way _too obsessed with cards..."

Bianca blinked out shortly after.

–

Even in death, Adonis still had his favorite deck of cards.

"No luck?" Bianca asked him. He seemed really frustrated and looked about ready to throw the cards, but when he saw Bianca, he beamed.

"Yeah, but I take that as a good thing." He put the cards back into the deck and dealt again.

Bianca sat next to him. "Why a good thing? I thought you _never _lost at cards."

He laughed. "Just because I play cards a lot doesn't mean I'm pro at them all."

Bianca snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever!"

Adonis smiled at her, and this time it was a more intense smile. He could actually _see _Bianca as if she weren't really dead. Her beautiful skin tones. Her beautiful eye color.

She began to squirm under his gaze.

"My grandma used to have a saying."

"Another one?" Bianca asked jokingly as she scooted closer. Adonis of course didn't notice that. Nor did he notice he scooted closer too.

"Yeah. Whenever I would beat her at a card game she would say 'I guess that means I'm lucky at love today.'"

Bianca tensed, curious as where this was going. Adonis smirked at her.

"The saying goes, 'Lucky at cards, unlucky at love.'" She just stared at him. "It works for the opposite too."

Bianca's heart swelled, and a blush rose to her cheeks. Surly he wasn't talking about her, _right_?

He took her hand, and she jumped at the feeling. It was a foreign feeling, and she didn't like it at first.

But then he entwined their fingers and grinned at her, and she grinned back. Her whole body pulsed with heat, and suddenly the feeling wasn't so foreign anymore.

* * *

**REVIEW!! **

**p.s. So I know I said this wasn't going to be a trilogy, but maybe I lied! Cuz once I thought about leaving my characters, I got all heartbrokeny and I just couldn't! Ok, maybe I'm just not done with Viscaria and Nico yet. So if you want me to do another story, I really need those reviews! If I don't get a strong enough feed back, I ain't gonna do another story! Just so your warned...**

**originally I was gonna do a clarisse/Atrum story, but I think I wanna go back to Nico and Viscaria...**

**REVIEW!! see above! And if you do, I'll give you a cupcake! **

**Aces and Eights**


End file.
